Big Time Game Night
by peace.love.bigtimerush
Summary: James finds truth or dare online and chooses to play it for game night. This leads to much romance and hilarity between Jatie, Kogan, and Carlephanie. Rated M for language and sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

**Big Time Game Night**

**YAYYY I started a new story! Be proud! It is a Jatie fic because I am freaking obsessed with them. Other pairs will be Kogan and Carlos/Stephanie. So basically the premise of this fic is that James finds this site, tordol. com, and thinks that it would be fun to play with the gang on game night. tordol. com is an actual website that stands for truth or dare online dot com. It is really entertaining and as I write the story, I will be taking actual truths/dares from the site. Also, the boys and Stephanie are all 20 and Katie is 18. I don't own Big Time Rush or tordol. com, or anything else recognizable. So without further ado, here is my story!**

**Chapter 1**

(James POV)

I was sitting in the apartment when Kendall informed me that tonight was BTR game night, and I got to choose the game. I never get to choose the game, so I knew I had to make this good. No monopoly, no poker, no beer pong. I decided to go onto Google, after all, Google has never failed me. I typed into the search box 'really super cool party games for college age students'. Even though we weren't in college, I mean we're famous, it still worked I suppose.

The first page of Google was a bust, but just as I was about to call it quits, something caught my eye. Hmmm, tordol. com. It sounded interesting so I clicked on it. It seemed to be one giant online game of truth or dare, where you could set your preferences to fit your party of people. This sounded perfect. It would be a kick ass game of truth or dare without having to do all of the thinking of questions. I smiled to myself just as Katie walked up behind me.

"Whatcha doin?" she asked.

"Picking out the game for tonight. Come look at this!" I motioned to the computer and she came and sat next to me. She looked at the screen and said, "Hey this looks like fun! Go to the preferences page and lets pick it out now so it's ready for tonight."

She smiles at me and I couldn't help but look deep into her eyes for a moment. She had really grown up in the last few years, but she was still just as cute and adorable as ever. Wait! What am I thinking? This is Katie here, Kendall's little sister. I shook my head and clicked on the preferences screen. When it popped up I typed in the name of our party as BTRgamenight. I clicked on the male&female players option and the on the college age button. I then looked to Katie and asked, "What should I make the rating? I mean, I think we are too old for PG-13, but you just turned 18 and I somehow don't think X is an appropriate rating either."

"Just put down rated R and we will go from there." I smiled and nodded at her and then hit continue. When the question type page came up I looked to her again and she said, "Click all public questions and then continue," she read the directions and then went on to say, "Ok so when everyone gets here in twenty minutes, have them sit in a circle, with your laptop in the middle, explain the website and then we can start."

"Sounds like a plan. Thanks so much Katie baby!" she blushed at her nickname I had given her years ago and then said something about rounding everyone up to be here in twenty. I smiled as she went out the door. Hopefully this would be the best game night ever.

**Ok so that was a little intro, but if like five people review it before I go to bed in six hours, then I will upload another chapter. If you guys absolutely hate this, then tell me and I won't continue it. Also, you should check out the site so you know what is going on with the story. It will be rated M because some of the dares are not appropriate for childish ears. Ok ttyl,**

**Peace. Love. Bigtimerush.**


	2. Game On

**Big Time Game Night**

**People like this! People like this! *does a really strange happy dance* and now I am going to write chapter two! This chapter, along with all future ones, is where the rated M stuff starts. My last chapter was just the intro. As always I don't own anything that I am writing about. Also, I have decided to make it so that Kogan is sneaking around behind everyone's backs so no one knows about them being together. Except for Jo. Ok, I am giving away too much already. That's all for now folks!**

**Chapter 2: Game On**

(Katie POV)

As I walked around getting everyone for game night, I couldn't help but think of James's nick name for me. It was cute when I was young and actually a baby, and now it is just flat out sexy the way he says it with his deep, calming voice. I mean, Carlos or Logan could never pull it off. Only James can.

I shook my thoughts out of my head and continued looking for Logan. He was the last person on our list that needed to get rounded up for game night. The rest of the pack was tagging along behind me as we looked for him. Finally, we found him on the sixth floor, being a total spaz.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Camille asked.

"Well, uhh, it could have been a few things, b-b-b-but my guess is that he got a new book and is doing his erm, happy dance," stated Kendall non-convincingly. We all stared at him for a minute.

"How in the hell did you know that?" I asked him.

(Kendall POV)

Shit, everyone was looking at me. Quick, think of an excuse.

"I, ummmm, saw him do it before. Yeah that's right I have seen this before."

Nice save, if I do say so myself. It was his happy dance, just not for the reasons they all thought. Its not like I could just blurt out that me and Logan had been together since before we left Minnesota and that I told him that I thought we should go public tomorrow. When we had gotten here, we had decided to get fake girlfriends to keep our cover. Logan paid Camille, saying it was an acting job, while I told Jo the truth and she decided to help us out.

"LOGIE!" I screamed. He looked at me and smiled, "Time for game night. Let's go!"

Once we got into 2J, James had us sit in a circle and he explained his game choice. An epic truth or dare game sounded fun and I couldn't wait to start. Then Stephanie said something interesting.

"Are you sure you want Katie and Kendall in the same room for this? I have played this before and, while I love it, it can get pretty racy." I looked over at Katie who said, "we can handle it. We just will look away if it gets too gross." Stephanie nodded and the game began.

(James POV)

"Oh, and one more thing," I said, "We should promise right now that this game is like Vegas. What happens here, stays here. Also, we need to be completely honest during the truth part." everyone agreed. " Ok. I am thinking of a number between one and twenty. Whoever guesses it gets to go first."

Logan got to go first. Big shock there. "Truth or Dare Logan?" I asked.

"Truth," he said confidently. Another shocker. I went and clicked on truth and almost died laughing when I read it.

"Ok Logan, when is the last time you wet your bed? Remember be completely honest." everyone else giggled.

"uhh," he turned bright red, "When I was 15, I had a really bad nightmare about a thing trying to kill me. I woke up and my sheets were soaked." We all started laughing, Kendall being the loudest.

"Ok, Kendall," Logan shot him a look, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Kendall said cockily. Logan nodded, but his face paled when he read the question.

"H-h-have you ever experimented s-s-sexually with a member of the s-s-s-same sex? If so, is it someone in this r-r-r-r-room?" Logan and Kendall were sheet white and what Kendall said next shocked everyone.

"Yes."

I looked from Carlos to Logan, because I knew it wasn't me who he had done it with. I then quickly eliminated Carlos because he was looking just as confused as I felt. My eyes then landed on Logan. And then it hit me. Logan and Kendall had done it. With each other. Camille seemed to realize this too and made an 'o' with her mouth. Jo, however, didn't even flinch and looked completely fine with it.

"Jo, aren't you mad about this?" I asked. Kendall looked at Logan before stating, "She has no right to be." I sent him a questioning look.

"Look," Logan said, "We were going to tell you all tomorrow, but we might as well now. Kendall and I have been together since we were 16. We were going to tell you three months after it happened, but then we got famous and we figured it would be best if no one knew. So I paid Camille to go out with me, while Kendall took the easier approach and told Jo the truth. She agreed to fake date him because she actually did have a boyfriend back home and this way she wouldn't have other people trying to ask her out."

"Look we understand if you guys are mad at us for hiding it from you, but we really love each other and we hope that you all will accept us," Kendall pleaded. Everyone gave various versions of yes's except for Katie. I gave her a 'why are you not being supportive' look. She glared back with a 'let me explain' look.

"Don't get me wrong big brother. I am fine with you being gay, and I am fine with you dating Logan and not telling me. The only thing I am mad about is not finding out about it sooner. I mean I thought I was a pretty good spy as a kid, but maybe I was wrong," Katie said.

"Haha, Katie, you were a great spy, and you almost caught us many times. We just have mad ninja skills and were able to avoid your prying eyes," Kendall joked. She nodded only to be interrupted by Carlos who said, "Can we get back to the game now?"

"Sure Carlos," Kendall said. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" why am I not surprised.

"Ok," Kendall clicked the dare button and read, "Select three players at random in the group. Each of these people tells you a color. You must give any clothing you are wearing that is that color to the person who asked. They may keep it for the rest of the game. Haha, ok Carlos pick three people."

Carlos blushed and said, "Ok, Stephanie, James, and Katie."

Now lets get this straight. Carlos is wearing black jeans, a black and purple t-shirt, a purple hoodie, and green vans. I will never understand this kid. "Green," I say. I don't wanna see anymore that I have too and I get free shoes. He takes them off to reveal orange socks and I laugh a bit.

"Orange!" Katie yelled. Great minds think alike. I give her a high five as Carlos takes off his socks and throws them to her. Then it was Stephanie's turn. "Black."

The rest of us groaned as Carlos took of his t-shirt and pants leaving him in his hoodie and tighty whities. I could have lived my whole life without knowing that Carlos wears tighty whities, but no, Stephanie just had to say black.

"Ok, Katie, your turn, truth or dare?" Carlos asked.

(Katie POV)

"Truth," I said. I don't wanna have to do what Carlos did, or anything remotely similar. He clicked the button and then sighed.

"Kendall ain't gonna like this if she says no," he muttered, "Ok, Katie, tell us. Are you a virgin still? If so, why? If not, who was your first time with and how was it?"

Fuck. Wasn't expecting that one.

"I don't know."

**Cliffhanger! I am so freaking evil *laughs maniacally*. So I am really sorry I got off on a Kogan tangent there. The next chapter will be totally Jatie no questions asked. I will update by Wednesday as long as I get 5 more reviews. So now just hit that button at the bottom of your screen and all will be right in my world. Ok. Ttyl.**

**Peace. Love. Bigtimerush.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Big Time Game Night**

**Oh, hey. Guess what? I don't own BTR or tordol. com or anything else recognizable.**

**I really couldn't wait until tomorrow to update this. The reviewers of this story are so kind! I would like to give all of you a hug as well as the many people who have favorited/alerted this story! It makes my day so much better! So this chapter is kind of sad/serious, but the next few will hopefully be fluffy and funny. Also the order they are sitting in is Logan, Kendall, Carlos, Katie, James, Stephanie, Jo, Camille, and then back to Logan. So I know y'all probs don't care bout this author note, especially cause we ended on a cliffy last chapter. So I now am shutting up and writing the actual story.**

**Chapter 3**

(James POV)

"I don't know."

I looked up at her. Katie, _my_ perfect, amazing, talented, beautiful Katie baby, may or may not be a virgin. Wait back up! How could she not know that? Kendall pretty much read my mind and screamed at her.

"WHAT THE FUCK KATIE? HOW ON EARTH COULD YOU NOT KNOW THAT? DON'T YOU HAVE TO, oh I don't know, BE THERE?" That's Kendall, always the rational one. Katie looked at him and she was crying. I hated seeing her cry. It was quite possibly the worst thing in the world.

"What I mean is that I went to a party one night, had one beer, and next thing I knew was that I was face down, naked, in a bed, all alone." When Katie said that, my heart stopped. Katie didn't black out after just one beer. I would know, we have chugging contests every six months, unknown to Kendall of course, and it takes her at least seven beers before she blacks out. This means that some total, complete and utter douche bag drugged her. Took advantage of her, and most likely *gulp* raped her. I couldn't take it and started crying.

I scooted over to her and gave her a hug. We cried into each others shoulders until Stephanie said, "What's the big deal? You had a beer, probably did a funky strip tease, fell asleep, and couldn't remember anything in the morning. I do that all the time." I looked up and glared at her.

"The big deal is that _my_ Katie baby doesn't get drunk after one beer. It takes her at least three to get a little tipsy, and she for sure doesn't pass out until at least seven. The big deal is that this means that someone p-p-p-p-put something i-i-i-in her drink to m-m-m-make her pass out." That's when I lost it completely. I started bawling. I didn't care how unattractive I looked right now. I was crying for Katie. For everything that was taken from her.

Logan the doctor then decided to join for a visit when he said, "Katie, how long ago was this? Have you been checked out? You're not pregnant are you?" I hadn't even thought of that possibility.

"No," she said wiping her eyes, "I'm not pregnant." phew. "It was a few months ago and I went to the free clinic the next day. I got my results back and I am fine. Kendall, are you ok? You have been quiet for a while now and it's scaring me." I looked over to him and notice that his face was unreadable.

(Kendall POV)

I didn't know what to think. First off, I wasn't happy that Katie was drinking in the first place. I didn't know weather to be mad about that or the fact that James _knew_ she couldn't have gotten drunk off of one beer. And what was with James calling her _his_ Katie baby. It was almost like he loved her or something, and not in a brotherly way. But then it started to really sink in. Katie was, most likely, raped. And there was nothing I could have done to stop it. "Kendall, are you ok? You have been quiet for a while now and it's scaring me."

I shook myself out of my thoughts and looked over at Katie and James crying. I felt the tears go silently down my face. "Sorry Katie. This is just a lot to handle. God if I ever figure out who that god damn bastard is, I'm gonna kill him. I love you so much Kates and I am so sorry this happened to you. I am glad you are ok now though."

She nods and I give her a hug. Soon everyone else does too and it's not long before we are all piled on top of one another. Once we are all done, Carlos asks, "Katie, are you okay to keep playing, or do you want to go to bed early tonight?"

"We can keep playing Carlos. Ok so now I guess, James, truth or dare?"

(James POV)

"Truth." I don't have any deep dark secrets like that, and I don't feel like being half naked for at least another turn.

"Ok." she clicked on the button and then started laughing hysterically. It was good to hear her laugh again, but I wanted to know what was so funny that I would have to tell everyone about. "How many times a do you really masturbate per week?"

I turned bright red. Like redder than a frickin tomato. Should have gone with dare. "Everyday," I mumbled as quietly as possible.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you," Camille taunted. I groaned and looked down to my feet then up to Katie before saying in a more audible tone, "Once a day, everyday, every week, for the last year. That's what happens when you don't have a steady relationship."

Or when Katie goes to the pool in a different colored bikini every fucking day and somebody *cough* James 2.0 *cough* cannot help but notice and decides to stand up for a better view.

Everyone snickered at me, but I just shrugged it off and said, "Stephanie, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

I clicked the button and read, "Sing your favorite song while the person of your choice removes your pants for you. Stop when your clothes hit the floor. Haha, ok Steph, whose it gonna be?"

"I pick Carlos and I am gonna sing Dance, Dance, Dance."

"Aww, one of our songs is your favorite? I have the best girlfriend ever!" Carlos exclaimed as he walked over towards Stephanie.

"Actually, I was talking about the original Beach Boys version, but whatever floats your boat Carlos. Just get over here and take off my pants already," she said.

"My ten favorite words right there! Ok, start singing baby," Carlos said as he went for her jeans.

I noticed Katie humming along and I joined her. Soon enough we were dancing in our seats, laughing at each other.

Once her dare was over, Stephanie asked the ever popular question to Jo.

"I am feeling risky tonight. I choose dare." Stephanie nodded and pushed dare.

"Ok, you must divide all the cash that you currently have between all other players. You may get the cash back from any player you wish by trading them the clothing of their choice that you are wearing. If you refuse, they get to keep the money. If you have no money, do a strip tease down to your underwear that takes at least five minutes, and remain this way for the rest of the game."

"Well, it is a great day to be broke," Jo laughed and then started to take her shirt off. I looked away and decided to start talking to Katie. We had five minutes to kill after all.

"Hey Katie baby, whats up?" I asked.

"Not much. I am glad I told you guys about, well, you know. I am so glad that they all understood and I am happy that you were there. Do you really consider me _your_ Katie baby?"she asked.

"Uh, yeah. Is that ok?" I was blushing and couldn't help but smile when she said yes. It was what she said next that I wasn't prepared for.

"So James, what do you think about when you jack off _every_ _single_ day?"

**Mwahaha I decided to be evil again. It is actually very fun! Anyway, I totally was not gonna have Katie be raped but Jatie angst is my drug and I am addicted. I couldn't just make them perfect little angels could I? Now a word from our boys:**

**Carlos: You should totally review.**

**Logan: And in that review, you should put weather or not you want James to tell Katie the truth about who he thinks about when he, ummm, well you know.**

**Carlos: Wait, when he does what? Tell me, tell me, tell me!**

**Kendall: *leans over and tells Carlos***

**Carlos: Ohhhhh.**

**Kendall: So, yeah review.**

**James: Hold up. Do I get any say in this?**

**Carlos, Kendall, and Logan: NO!**

**James: Fine. *pouts***

**So yeah, that was for my own personal entertainment. But seriously, review and tell me if James should tell Katie he is crushing on her. K, byeeee!**

**Peace. Love. Bigtimerush.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Big Time Game Night**

**Kid's Choice Awards are on tonight! Who else voted for BTR like eight thousand times? Anyways, thank you to all of my reviewers / favoriters / alerters. You all rock my socks off. Ok, so when we last left off Katie had asked James who he thought of when he jacked off. Based on your votes, I was told to draw it out a little bit longer. So, yeah. Here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

(James POV)

"So James, what do you think about when you jack off _every_ _single_ day?"

I looked at her in disbelief. I was not going to tell her that I thought of her in that really small red bikini, getting out of the pool, all wet and sexy and gorgeous looking. Definitely not telling her that. Quick think of an excuse to get out of this!

"Well, actually I-" I started only to be cut off by Kendall saying "What are you guys whispering about over there?" Remind me to thank him later.

"Oh nothing important," I said, "Is Jo done with her dare now?" everybody nodded. "Ok then. Jo, ask the question."

"Camille, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare," Camille responded.

Jo hit dare and said, "Ok, you must pick one person from the opposite sex and have them take their shirt off. You must now lick from their belly button to their mouth and give them a 10 second kiss when you get there."

"Sounds interesting. Hmm, I pick James," she said.

Wait what? Don't get me wrong, I like Camille, but like a sister. I would be sad if she moved away, but I don't want to kiss her! Let alone with Katie, the girl I actually love, in the room! But I am not one to give in on a dare and they all know that. So I reluctantly stand up and reveal my washboard abs to the room.

(Katie POV)

What the hell? Why would Camille pick him? I don't want them kissing! I want him to be kissing me! I am the one who is in love with him! Whoa, where did that come from? I mean, I knew I had a crush on him and all, but love? It would explain a lot. I almost started drooling when he took off his shirt, but I then had to turn around when Camille went over to him. I was now looking at Carlos, who whispered in my ear, "Don't worry Kates, he likes you too."

I looked at him shell shocked. How did he know? Was it that obvious? He just smiled and nudged me to turn around. What I saw was James wiping off his lips, looking a little disgusted. This made me feel a little better. My thoughts were interrupted to hear Camille asking Logan truth or dare.

"Dare," he said. I was surprised. Logan's normally the cautious one, but maybe my brother is finally rubbing off on him. Camille then proceeded to read out his dare from the computer screen.

"Select any other player in the group. Go into a private room. For five minutes, any piece of clothing that the other player removes, you must also remove. When time is up, the group will knock on the door and give you both time to put on only one article of clothing that you had taken off. Ok Logan, who is the lucky person?"

"Kendall," he stated simply. Three hours ago I would have been confused. Now, I am not surprised in the slightest. They went into their bedroom and we started the timer. About ten seconds later, we could hear loud moans coming from their room.

"Oh gross!" I said. "They do realize that we can hear them right? As great as it is that my brother is happy, I really do not need to hear how happy."

James chuckled, "Come on Katie baby, lets go grab my iPod. Try to drown out the noise." I nodded and soon enough we were listening to She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5. It's one of my favorite songs and James knew this. Not before long James decided to start singing along.

"Tap on my window, knock on my door, I wanna make you feel beautiful." It was like he was serenading me. I started to blush and I gave him a hug when the song was over. Just then Carlos knocked on Kendall and Logan's door and told them that their time was up and to put on one piece of clothing each. They came out of their room only in their boxers and looking very red and flustered.

"EWWWW!" I shrieked, "Did you two just fuck in five minutes?" Kendall turned was redder than before and got even redder when Logan said "Maybe we did, what's it to ya?"

"Okay, I know this is like the three hundred thousandth time that I have said this but can we please get back to the game? I think it is my turn now since that was like a Logan AND Kendall dare," Carlos whined. We all nodded in agreement.

"Ok, since we all know you are going to pick dare I am going to just click the button," Kendall said. Carlos nodded like an eager puppy. "Ok, your dare is to allow the rest of the group to position you and clothe you in the sexiest way possible, then take a picture. Ok, I will go grab my camera," and with that Kendall took off.

Steph then went up to Carlos and ripped off his hoodie. He was now just standing there in his underwear because of his previous dare. She then told him to flex his muscles and give us a 'sexy' pose. He stood there with his arms and legs spread apart like an x and then flexed all of his muscles. I thought he looked stupid, but Steph said he was 'perfect'. Kendall then came back, took the picture and before I knew it, it was my turn.

"Dare," I said. I didn't need another truth like last time.

"Ok," Carlos said, "Take off everything except your underwear and give a lap dance to the person to the left of you for two minutes." I blushed and looked to my left. James was to my left. I saw Kendall looking a little mad but I brushed it off and started to strip.

(James POV)

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! I was gonna get a lap dance from Katie. She started stripping and I couldn't help but get a little turned on. Shit think of something unsexy! But that task was becoming impossible as Katie came over to me. She then straddled me and started to grind into me while doing these sexy moves. I could not believe it and all thoughts of keeping my cool went way out the window. I accidentally let slip a moan and blushed a little. This was one of the most awesome things to have happened to me in my life, I couldn't help but enjoy it.

"TIMES UP!" screamed Kendall. He looked super pissed. "James, I believe it is your turn now, but I suggest that you go take care of your 'problem' first."

I looked down to notice that James 2.0 had decided to make himself known and I immediately rushed off to the bathroom. I came back a little while later and then Katie asked me the question. "Dare," I said. I wanted to do something like that with her again. She hit dare and turned super red.

"Ok, you must choose someone else in the group to take you into another room and give you a massage while you are only in your underwear. When you are done, come back and say if it was good or bad. Ok James, who are you gonna pick?" Katie said this all very fast. I stood up, picked up Katie bridal style and took her to my room. I stripped down and laid on my bed. When nothing happened I turned around and asked her what was wrong.

She looked at me with a thoughtful look on her face and asked, "Do you like me? Like, like-like me?"

**Teeheehee I gave you another cliffhanger! I am sorry this wasn't as amazing as the last chapter, but if I get lots of reviews then I will update by Thursday. I know that is kind of far away, but I am busy this week. Blame my school. I have like four essays due on Wednesday.**

**Carlos: Aww I am sorry! Maybe you could get Logan to do them for you!**

**Me: Really Logan, would you do that?**

**Logan: No! I don't want to. As much as I love you, it's too much work.**

**Me: I understand. Kendall, is there something you would like to tell the readers?**

**Kendall: Review please!**

**Me: Thanks Kendy!**

**Kendall: I told you not to call me that!**

**Me: Sorry. Hey, where's James?**

**Carlos: He is in his room with Katie right now remember? I wonder what they are doing...**

**Me: Oh yeah! Well you will just have to read to find out! Until Thursday,**

**Peace. Love. Bigtimerush.**


	5. Revelations

**Big Time Game Night**

**Hola readers! How y'all doin tonight? I am doin pretty well myself! I finished all of my essay's that I had to turn in today and I feel great! Also, I am super stoked for Big Time Girl Group and iOMG this weekend! Although, I am very mad about the KCA results, I refuse to dwell on them and I will just vote for BTR as much as possible next year. Now, as for this story, I don't own anything. How depressing. We last left when Katie asked James if he like-liked her. Let's see what James's answer is shall we?**

**Chapter 5: Revelations (can you guess why I named it this?)**

(Katie POV)

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! Why in gods name did I just ask him that? I think I was just caught up in the moment what with the whole him picking me up bridal style and letting me give him a massage in his underwear. He was giving me a look. Fuck, he probably thinks I am some kind of freak. I might have just ruined one of the best friendships I ever-

"Yeah, yeah I do," he said, interrupting my train of thought. All common sense flew out the window after that. I went over to the bed and just kissed him. I, Katie Knight, was kissing the man of my dreams. With tongue. While on a bed. With him in his boxers. After about a minute of this, all rationality came flooding back to me. I broke away from him and we both smiled.

"James, as much as I enjoy this, and I really enjoy this, I was supposed to be giving you a massage for the game. So lie down and prepare to be relaxed," I said. Once he turned around again, I fist pumped the air, kind of like at the end of Breakfast Club when Judd Nelson just walks on the football field, fist pumping in victory. As I began to massage him, I couldn't help but wonder what this made us now. Were we together? Were we just fuck buddies? I needed answers!

"James, what are we now?" He turned around.

"We, Katie baby, are now boyfriend and girlfriend. And I hope you're ready, cause this thing we're doing here, me, you, I just want you to know I'm in. I am all in. You ok with that?" Leave it to James to quote Gilmore Girls. It's his guilty pleasure and he watches it on TV all the time when the other guys aren't home.

"I am definitely ok with that," I said, "And now, I am finished with your massage. Let's go back out there shall we?" He nodded and we got up and left the room. When we got back to the group, Carlos asked if it was good or bad, just like the dare said to.

"Best day of my life," he said grabbing my hand and squeezing it. I smiled and blushed.

"What exactly does that mean?" asked a mad looking Kendall.

"What it means," I said with attitude, "is that James and I are together now and we are in it for the long haul. And if you aren't ok with this Kendall, then you obviously don't care about me as much as you say you do."

With that Kendall looked down, then back up at James again. "If you _ever_ hurt her, I will castrate you then strangle you with your own dick. But, as long as you are good for her, and wait until she is ready to do stuff, then I guess it is ok if you date her," he said. I breathed a sigh of relief. Kendall was ok, I was in love (even if I hadn't said it yet), and game night is going well. Phew!

(James POV)

I got Katie! I got Katie! I got Katie! She is all mine and Kendall is ok with it! I thought I heard Logan say something to him about taking away sex if he wasn't ok with it, but I am brushing that aside for now. I finally was with the love of my life (even if I hadn't said it yet) and all was right with the world. My pick for game night was a success, but after that, the questions started to repeat themselves.

"This is the same thing AGAIN!" Carlos complained.

"You're right. This was fun for a while, but let's ditch game night and watch some Gilmore- I mean hockey!" whew, that was close. Almost blew my little Gilmore Girls secret. All eight of us crowded around the TV. A little bit later, Jo, Camille, and Steph said that they had to go. We said goodnight and returned to hockey once they left. Katie was snuggling up next to me. I could tell she was tired, it was almost midnight after all.

"Katie baby, do you wanna go get some sleep?" I asked her. She silently nodded her head, so I picked my girl up and took her to her room, which was coincidentally next to mine and Carlos's room. I laid her down on the bed and tucked her in. She was already wearing sweats so she didn't need to change. I kissed her forehead and whispered goodnight. I quietly walked out of her room, seeing Kendall and Logan making out on the couch, before I went into my room to see Carlos sitting on his bed, waiting for me.

"James, sit down. I think you and I need to have a talk," he said all serious like before bursting out laughing at what must have been a look of pure shock on my face.

"Listen man," he said, "I am so proud of you for finally getting up the courage to tell her how you feel. I have known you liked her for a while. Ever since I woke up six months ago to you moaning her name in your sleep. But Kendall is right, if you ever make her cry, I will personally burn all of your Cuda products along with your lucky comb. Then I will get you blacklisted from ever buying anything made by Cuda ever again, that includes their elbow cream. I can do that cause my dad's a cop and he has that power." I chuckled at him.

"I will never hurt her. I am in love with her, I just haven't told her yet. I was planning to surprise her tomorrow night when I take her on our first official date. And don't you dare touch my Cuda or lucky unless you have a death wish." He smiled and then gave me a man hug before going to get ready for bed. I smiled too. Things were going great and I couldn't wait to surprise Katie tomorrow.

(Katie POV)

As I was drifting off to sleep, I could hear bits of James and Carlos's conversation. Carlos was like another brother to me so it didn't shock me when he gave James yet another 'hurt her, I'll kill you' speech. As I drifted off to dreamland, I could have sworn I heard James say that he loved me. But maybe I imagined it.

**The end. Of this chapter. I am sorry I killed the whole truth or dare thing, but it just got boring to me after a while. I am also sorry this is really rushed (in my opinion). I just really want to get to their date in the next chapter. And I know this is really fluffy compared to the last couple chapters but I blame my period. You see my period and I have an interesting relationship. AKA, I hate it. I get really bad cramps, which piss me the fuck off, and make me want something happier than what's actually going on in my life. That is where I get all these fluffy ideas. That probs made no sense but whatever. And pretty please review? If I get seven then I will update by Tuesday. Carlos would want you to!**

**Carlos: It's true! You should review! I would really like that.**

**James: Me too. Also, any idea of where I should take my Katie baby out on a date? I was thinking a picnic in the park but what do you all think?**

**Logan: Also, I think that Kendall and I should get a chapter to ourselves. What do you think?**

**Kendall: I like that idea, but it is up to the reviewers. So go hit that button on the bottom of the screen. It would make Hayley really happy. And she needs happiness cause its her, ummm, time of the month when she is pissy.**

**Me: Thanks guys. So yeah seven reviews and I will update by Tuesday. Until next time,**

**Peace. Love. Bigtimerush. **


	6. Date Night: Jatie

**Big Time Game Night**

**Thank you so so so so so so so much to all of the reviewers of the last chapter! They made my weekend better:) As promised, here is the next chapter. This will contain the Jatie date and then the next one will be the Kogan date. Also, I absolutely loved Big Time Girl Group on Saturday and I cannot believe that iOMG left us on a cliffhanger like that! As always, I don't own anything at all. How sad. I also realized that Mama Knight has not appeared yet. Sorry bout that. Now here is what you all have been waiting for!**

**Chapter 6: Date Night: Jatie**

(James POV)

"Katie," I whispered rather loudly, "Katie baby, it is time to wake up. It's almost noon." She was so adorable when she was asleep, but then she started to stir.

"Jamie, is that you?" When she opened her eyes for conformation she said, "Good morning sexy. Did you sleep well after game night? I know I did. I also realized that I am who you think about when you jack off, right?" I nodded my head and blushed. Then she gave me her dazzling smile.

"Don't be embarrassed," she said, "I'm kinda flattered. Anyway, back to my previous question, how did you sleep?"

"I slept great, but you need to get up, because tonight we are going on our first official date as a couple. You do not get to know where we are going because it is a surprise, but wear a cute summer dress. If you don't like anything in your closet, then we can go shopping in an hour when your mom gets back from the airport with the car. We will also need to tell her about us before the stupid asses that we call paparazzi finds out so I suggest we do that before we leave tonight. Sound good?" She nodded and smiled before she pulled me down to her lips for a passionate kiss.

"I know exactly what I am going to wear, so no need for shopping, and we can tell mom when she gets back later. Also, where are the guys?" she asked me.

"Gustavo needed Carlos to work on some harmonies and Logan and your brother went to the pool. It is just us up here right now," I stated. She nodded and pulled me back in for a kiss, which led to us making out, it getting hot and heavy fast.

We were obviously making out for a while, because eventually we heard Mama Knight clear her throat and give us a look.

"Haha, hah, hey mom. What's up? How was Minnesota? This really isn't as bad as it looks," Katie said really fast.

"Oh, really? What is it then?" she asked with an almost knowing smile.

"You see Mama Knight, Katie and I are kind of together now, as of last night, and we were gonna tell you when you got home, but I guess you know now," I said a little awkwardly.

"Oh that's wonderful you guys! I knew you would end up together! Minnesota was great by the way, I loved seeing everyone," Katie and I sighed in relief, but Mama Knight then gave us a stern look.

"Now I need to set some ground rules for you two. First off, you cannot be in each others rooms alone with the door closed at anytime. Secondly, you cannot be in each others rooms after midnight or before 8 AM. Considering the fact that you only got together last night, I don't think you will be having sex anytime soon, but these rules are just precautionary measures. And Katie, sweetie, if you do feel like you are ready to have that kind of intimate relationship, then please come and talk to me about it so we can get you on the right kind of birth contr-"

"Okay mom, I think that's enough!" Katie was bright red by this point, as was I. "James and I are definitely not at that stage of our relationship yet and won't be for at least six months minimum. And I promise to come and talk to you when I am ready, but that's not now. Now, if you don't mind, could you please go so I can change for my first date with James? Kendall and Logan are by the pool so you can go say hi to them if you would like," she finished her little speech and Mama Knight nodded and left. I gave Katie one last kiss before I left her to change.

Now I have seen enough of Gilmore Girls and One Tree Hill to know what to do and what not to do on a first date. For example, I probably shouldn't build Katie a car and then tell her I love her. Besides the fact that I can't build a car, it didn't work too well for Dean and Rory, so I don't want to risk it. I could be like Luke was with Peyton and just call Katie from the airport and propose, but somehow I think that is moving a little too fast.

After I did some serious thinking, I finally thought of the perfect date for Katie and couldn't wait to take her out tonight. It was going to be amazing and I couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she saw what I had in store for her.

**Time Skip to 6:30 PM**

(Katie POV)

I was all ready to go. I was wearing my favorite white, sleeveless, mini-dress with silver trim and my five inch heels that were white and silver as well. I had let my long hair down and straightened my side bangs, while curling the the rest of it. I looked adorable if I do say so myself. As I walked out to the living room of the apartment, James did a double take.

"You look amazing," he said. I smiled and looked up at him. Even with five inch heels, he was still about four inches taller than me. I blushed and said thank you. He took my arm and as we headed out the door, I yelled, "Bye mom! We will be back by eleven!"

"Bye! You kids have fun now!" I heard her reply as we walked out the door. I was excited for my surprise date and was very anxious as to what it could be.

"Ok," James said, "Now lets get in the car and I will drive you to our first part of the evening, dinner. The destination will be a surprise, but I really think you will like it."

I nodded and smiled when he opened my car door for me. Whoever said chivalry was dead was sadly mistaken. My man definitely knew how to please a girl. Once we were driving, I turned on the radio. Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol was on. I started to sing along and James soon came in with the harmonies. Our song session continued with Breathe (2AM) by Anna Nalick, Everywhere by Michelle Branch, and finished with You and Me by Lifehouse. Once that was over, I noticed that we were in the parking lot of my favorite restaurant, Noodles & Co.

"James, I know this is my favorite restaurant, and I am so glad that you brought me here, but did I really need to get dressed up for this?" I asked a little confused.

"The dress is not for this part of the date, it is for later. I just knew that you loved this place, so I thought that I would start off with this. Is that ok?" he asked nervously. I smiled and nodded and we walked in. I ordered the Macaroni and Cheese, my standard order, and James got the Pad Thai with Chicken. We sad down at a two person table in the corner and held hands until the meal arrived. It was so delicious and I was so glad he brought me here.

After that, James and I got back in the car. I decided to pop in the CD No Strings Attached by NSYNC. I knew that they were James's main inspiration and NSYNC also happened to be my favorite band, besides Big Time Rush of course. As Bye, Bye, Bye began to play I thought back to the time the boys first met Justin Timberlake at the KCAs three years ago.

They didn't know that Justin would be presenting them with their award. I remember that they all freaked out and began to act like screaming fan girls once they got up onstage. He was really nice to them and signed their Vans for them after the show was over. Once they were done acting like bumbling idiots, I stepped in and offered Justin a contract with Knight Management. He didn't accept right away, but after Russell Brand talked to him, he became my second official client. I then made the guys do my homework for the rest of the year as payment for getting them into Justin's fave five. I am just that awesome.

I snapped out of my memories as James pulled the car up to the beach. As I got out of the car, I noticed a path outlined in twinkling lights that led straight to a cabana. Inside the cabana, there was a dance floor and the melody to She Will Be Loved was playing.

"James, did you set all of this up?" I asked. James nodded and took my hand and led me to the dance floor. He started singing to me as we slow danced. It was so romantic and I couldn't believe that James had thought of this. When the song was over, more slow songs continued to play and we kept dancing. About an hour later, James took me down closer to the ocean. He had set up a few blankets and we laid down and I cuddled up to him as he took my hand.

"See that?" he asked looking up at the night sky, "That's the Big Dipper. I love coming out here this time of year to see it on a clear night. I don't know if you know this Katie baby, but I really love the stars. Before we became famous, I was gonna go into astronomy if I didn't end up in LA. I still might do that once the band is over. I took you out here tonight to show you that I am not just superficial James. I am kinda smart and I am definitely smart enough to know when I have the best in life and that is you. Katie baby, I know we have only technically been going out for a day, but I gotta tell you that I love you and I never wanna let you go."

I smiled. He loved me, he actually loved ME. I couldn't believe it. "I love you, too," I said, "This is the best date I have ever been on and I have always known that you were smarter then you looked."

He smiled, "I love you so much Katie baby," he said as he cuddled up to me even more. We stayed like that for a while and eventually we fell asleep. 

I woke up the next morning, quite confused as to why I was cold when I remembered what had happened the night before. I shook James awake and checked my phone to find two texts from Carlos, one from Logan, a message from mom, and three voice mails from Kendall. I Checked James's phone to find the exact same thing and started to freak out. We had overslept and my guess is that everyone thought that we were either getting in on right now or we had been abducted by aliens. James, seeming to realize the gravity of the situation as well, hit play on the most recent of Kendall's messages on his phone.

"JAMES DAVID DIAMOND! YOU BETTER GET YOUR STUPID DUMB ASS BACK HERE AS SOON AS DAMN FUCKING POSSIBLE! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU ARE DOING... THINGS WITH MY SISTER, THEN YOU WILL NOT LIVE TO SEE TOMORROW!"

I gulped as we ran to the car. We didn't mean to fall asleep, it just happened. I really hoped everyone would understand that. As we raced back to the Palm Woods, I was scared as to what was waiting for us.

**Duh, duh, duh. So the next chapter will be what was going on with Kogan while Jatie was on their date. Then the chapter after that will be what happens when James and Katie return.**

**Carlos: What's gonna happen? I wanna know! Tell me! Please? *gives puppy dog eyes***

**Logan: Carlos, you know that your puppy dog eyes won't work on Hayley! She is immune to them. Just stop begging and you can find out on Saturday when she updates.**

**James: But remember Logan, she will only update if there is at least ten reviews. She got 12 on the last chapter, so she knows the readers can give her ten this time.**

**Me: Damn Straight James. And I am so proud of you for being smart! I mean I know I wrote it but still...**

**James: Aww thanks girl! And just and idea, but don't make Kendall hurt me too bad.**

**Me: I make no promises, but he probably won't.**

**Kendall: Aww why not? It would be fun!**

**Me: Because James is too pretty to hurt and Logan will take away your private time if you do!**

**Logan: She's right Kenny. You hurt James, you get no sex.**

**Kendall: Ugh fine Logie. *notices Carlos spacing out* Carlos! You ok buddy?**

**Carlos: Huh? Oh, yeah. I was just trying to time travel to Saturday so I could read the next chapter.**

**Me: Anyways, like the boys said, ten reviews and chapter seven will be up by Saturday. Until then,**

**Peace. Love. Bigtimerush. **


	7. Date Night: Kogan

**Big Time Game Night**

**What's up people? How y'all doin tonight? Did you know that S Club 7 might be having a reunion tour soon? If you don't know who they are, then you obviously weren't a cool person in the late 90's. Also, Ke$ha is gonna be on Victorious next week. Anyways, onto what you really want, KOGAN! I know I said I would update yesterday, but in my defense, I only got 9 reviews. So, this is what was happening while Jatie was on their date. I don't own anything still but I wish I did. And after going back through my story, I have determined that Kogan has been going out for about four and a half years. I guess it is kind of unrealistic for them to have hid for that long, but oh well, I don't care. Oh and flashbacks are in italics and towards the end there is some sex. Just an FYI.**

**Chapter 7: Date Night: Kogan**

(Logan POV)

"Logie," Kendall whispered in my ear, "Logie, wake up!" I rolled over in bed, cuddling into Kendall's side.

"Kenny, it's early. Why are you waking me up?" I looked into his beautiful eyes for an explanation.

"First of all," he stated, "it is ten in the morning, which is not that early. Second of all, I wanna go to the pool and relax with my boyfriend." I nodded and started to get up to change into my swim trunks, only to get pulled back down into a kiss. The kiss led into a make out session, and before I knew it, I was being straddled by a moaning Kendall.

"Babe," I started, "as much as I really wanna do this, the walls are thin and everybody else is still in the apartment. Plus, if you wanna go to the pool, we should really get going now." He got off of me reluctantly and we walked over to the dresser to get our swimsuits.

Once we were ready, we grabbed some bagels for breakfast, left a note as to where we would be, and went down to the ever famous Palm Woods pool. We got our usual spots and sat down.

"Now Kenny, did you want to swim or just sit back, tan and relax?" I asked him.

"I was thinking that we could just relax for a little bit. I mean, when my mom gets home, we are going to have to tell her about us and after that we are going to have to tell Gustavo and Kelly and Griffin. Once all of that is done though, I have a really great idea for our first official date out in public," he said. I smiled at him.

"And what would this special date be exactly?" I asked

"That, my dear Logie, is a surprise."

"Well ok. Whatever it is it has to be better than sneaking around in supply closets and bathrooms. I am just so glad that we are going to be totally public in a few hours. I just love you so much and I can't wait for everyone to know," I finished my mini speech and he gave my hand a squeeze before we both laid back down on our chairs.

Soon enough I was drifting off to sleep when I kept thinking about how Kendall was everything to me. I remembered back to the first time he kissed me.

_We were in fifth grade and we had just gotten back to Kendall's house after a long week of school. James, Carlos, and I were spending the night over there, but James had rehearsal for the school musical and Carlos was in detention for yet another prank so they weren't coming over until later. _

_We were sitting in his basement on the couch playing Mario Karts. We were sitting so close that our knees touched, but neither of us had noticed. Then all of the sudden, a miracle happened. I actually beat Kendall at a video game. Never in our entire lives had this happened. I was convinced he was gonna punch me so needless to say I was shocked by what he said next._

"_Logie I am so proud of you!" he practically screamed. He jumped up and gave me a hug. He pulled back only to look in my eyes before leaning in and kissing me. I was shocked to say the least and we jumped apart when Mrs. Knight called down saying that James and Carlos were here. We didn't speak of it again and just passed it off as nothing. But from then on I was hooked on Kendall._

I came out of that flashback, but went straight into another of when Kendall first came out to me when we were 16.

_We were sitting in his basement again, only this time it was the end of summer and the other two were on family vacations. We were bored out of our minds so naturally we decided to just sit there on his couch and watch random television shows. He looked over at me and he looked really nervous._

"_Logie?" he asked timidly._

"_Yeah Kenny?" I replied._

"_I got something I need to tell you. It is really serious though. And you have to promise you won't hate me afterword," he said. He was practically shaking._

"_I promise Kenny. You can trust me with anything," I held his hand for comfort and he looked me dead in the eyes._

"_Logie, I'm gay," he looked down ashamedly. Could this really be happening? Could I really have a chance with him after all? He looked back up at me and I could tell he was close to crying because I hadn't responded yet. _

"_Hey, Kendall, it's ok," I took a deep breath, "I am, too," he looked at me._

"_Really?" he asked._

"_Really," I said. "Ever since fifth grade when you kissed me, I had known that I was gay. And look I don't know if you like me like that or not, but would you like to go out with me?" I asked. I looked down in fear of the rejection to come. He lifted my chin and said,_

"_I would love to go out with you Logie. I have liked you since fifth grade, too."_

_I smiled up at him as he pulled me in for a kiss. We kept making out until Mama Knight called down the stairs saying it was time for dinner. We pulled apart. _

"_Logie, I am not ready to tell her, not yet anyways," he looked at me with pleading eyes._

"_It's ok," I said, "we will come out when you are ready to, no sooner," he smiled graciously at me and we went to go eat._

If I had known then that we wouldn't have come out for nearly four and a half years, I probably would have had a different response to his question. We were planning on coming out the day that we went to the auditions for Gustavo, but then we got famous and decided to hide a little longer. We knew that our relationship could have the potential to ruin the band and we couldn't have that happening.

Then, when Camille said she was tired of being my fake girlfriend about three years ago, we were going to tell everyone. But that also happened to be the same week as when our album went gold, so we put it off again. Then between touring and recording and the press, and Jo still needing a fake boyfriend, we just let our coming out slip to the sidelines. I mean, I was fine with supply closet dates and having to wait until everyone was gone to have sex, kind of.

The hiding did cause many fights between us, but eventually we remembered that we loved each other and would make up. Then yesterday morning, Kendall found me crying. I just couldn't take it anymore. I really wanted to come out, four and a half years was way too long. He held me and decided that we would come out this morning. Of course then game night happened and everyone found out anyway. Now life was good. All we had to do was tell Mama Knight, Kelly and Gustavo, and Griffin. The only one I was worried about was the latter, the other three I am sure would be fine with it. Arthur Griffin scared the living daylights out of me. You could never tell if he was happy, sad, or mad. He always had the same stupid grin on his face and it never changed.

I was shaken out of my thoughts by Kendall shaking me.

"Hey sleepy head, mom's here," I look around and sure enough Mama Knight was standing over us.

"Hi boys!" she said, "How were y'all while I was gone?" she asked.

I looked over to Kendall who nodded his head reassuringly. "Actually Mama Knight, we have something important to tell you," I said.

"Yeah ma, and you might want to sit down for this," Kendall said nervously. She sat down on one of the other pool chairs and looked at us expectantly.

"Listen mom, I know that you might be mad at me," Kendall started, "but you have to know that we didn't mean to hurt you by hiding. Logan and I are in love and have been since before we left Minnesota," he grabbed my hand and waited for the yelling.

"Well, duh," she said. Kendall and I looked at each other with confused expressions.

"Come again," I said.

"I mean, it was kind of obvious something was going on," she started, "What with you two always sneaking off together and how Kendall and Jo practically never kissed unless it was on camera. I was just waiting until you two thought it would be ok to tell me, I just didn't expect that to be four and a half years. I noticed it that summer, maybe about three months before we moved here. I called you up for dinner one night and you both had huge smiles on your faces and your hair was all messed up. After that you two were inseparable. Just one question, what made you decide to come out now?" We were both looking at her with stunned faces. Kendall finally snapped out of it and answered.

"Well, we first wanted to tell you the day we before we got signed. But then we came out here and put it off. Then we just kept putting it off. We had been fighting about it a lot lately, and yesterday I found Logan crying in our room and decided that it was time. I absolutely abhor seeing him cry. We were going to have a family meeting about it this afternoon when you got back, but then last night for game night we decided to play truth or dare. James made us promise that we would all be completely honest. One thing led to another and we ended up telling them. Mom, are you really ok with this?" Kendall asked her. She nodded and hugged us both. We relaxed a little bit.

"Of course, now you have to tell Gustavo, Kelly, and Griffin," she said. We nodded our heads and then she continued, "And did you know that James and Katie are together now too? I walked in on them kissing when I got back earlier. Am I correct in assuming that this was another product of game night?" she asked. Once again we nodded our heads and she smiled, "Alright then, I am off to go unpack. Have a great day guys."

As she left I looked over at Kendall. He was smiling and looked extremely relieved. I got up and sat on his lap and said, "I don't think that could have gone any better. She is ok with it Kenny, she is ok," we both smiled.

"Ok," he started, "now let's get back upstairs and change and then go tell Gustavo and Kelly. And you called your parents last night right?" I nodded. After everything I called my parents and came out. They said that they were happy for us and that they still loved me. Kendall and I were very lucky.

(Page Break)

We pulled up to the studio around three and got out of the BTR mobile. I looked over to Kendall and grabbed his hand. We walked in the studio and went up to Gustavo's office. Once in there we saw him working on a new song and Kelly sitting there writing down random stuff she had to do before our next photo shoot. We cleared our throats and they looked up at us.

"Dogs, what are you doing here? I told you not to come in until I called and said the song was finished." Typical Gustavo. We were about to answer when Kelly seemed to notice that our hands were still laced together. She started screaming.

"I knew it! I knew there was something going on between you two! That is why you're here right? To come out to us? Oh this is so exciting!" Typical Kelly. Gustavo looked to see what she was screaming about and then he noticed our hands too.

"Is this true dogs?" He demanded in his booming voice. We nodded and looked at him with fear in our eyes. "Ok, then that's cool. So I am going to have to tell Griffin and then you can decide if you want to come out on live TV or in a magazine interview or just leak it online somewhere." We looked at him with shocked expressions. "Did you dogs think I would be mad?" he asked. We nodded. "Oh, Well I'm not." he stated.

"Ok," Kendall said, "So we will leave you to call Griffin then and Logie," he said turning to me, "TV, magazine, or internet?" he asked. I thought about it a little. Honestly I was just glad I didn't have to tell Griffin.

"I think that TV would be our best bet. Kelly, can you set it up?" I asked her. She was still smiling and she nodded.

"I will get you onto someone like Ellen or Oprah sometime later this week. Sound good?" We nodded in approval. After chatting for a little bit more, Kendall said something about getting back to get ready for our date so we said our goodbyes.

When we got back to the car, I said, "That went rather well and I am glad we don't have to tell Griffin." He nodded and I continued, "So what should I wear on our date tonight?"

"Well," he replied, "I think that you should wear something sexy, and easy to take off." I glared at him and gave him a 'seriously' look. "Fine. You should wear your black skinny jeans with a tee shirt and jacket. It might get a little cold where we are going," he said.

"Ok," I said, "I will be ready to leave in about an hour is that ok?" he nodded as we pulled up to the Palm Woods. I was off to get ready for my first official date with my lovely boyfriend.

(Page Break)

(Kendall's POV)

"Mmmm, Logie," I moaned as I kissed my boyfriend harder. It was nearing the end of our perfect date and now we were going at it like rabbits on the hood of our car. I had taken him up into the mountains and parked the car on a cliff overlooking the city. We had a pic-nic on the hood of the car and we watched the sunset with a big blanket over us as the radio was playing in the background. Then we started making out and now, well now I got to fuck his brains out.

I'm not gonna lie. This was the part of the date I was looking forward to most. To be able to have sex with my boyfriend and not have the guilt of no one knowing about the two of us. Before I knew it, I was inside of him, thrusting hard and fast. Logan was practically screaming with pleasure so I shut him up with a kiss. Eventually we came at the exact same time. I slumped on top of him before I pulled out and rolled over, taking him in my arms and cuddling up to him under the blanket.

"I love you," I said to him.

"I love you, too," he responded just as my phone went off. I looked at the caller ID and it said Mom. I was confused as to why she was calling me. It was only 11:30 and our curfew was not for another hour. I picked up the phone with an unenthusiastic "What's up mom?"

"What's up? I will tell you what's up. James and Katie are not home yet and their curfew was eleven! Can you guys please come home?" I nodded before realizing that she couldn't see me.

"Yeah mom, we will be right there. Love you. Bye," I said as I hung up. Logan looked at me questioningly. "James and Katie are not home and it is half an hour past their curfew. I swear to god I will fucking kill him if they don't get back soon." I was furious by this point.

"Ok sweetie, let's get going," Logan said pulling on his pants, "And babe, you can get in a few punches, but don't kill him. We need him for the band and he is supposed to be one of your best friends, not to mention that Katie would probably disown you if you did kill him," I took a deep breath and nodded before handing the keys to Logan. I was in no condition to drive.

When we got back home, mom was crying while Stephanie tried to calm her down and Carlos was making a list of all of the possible places James and Katie could be. Mom calmed down a little when she noticed us though.

"Why didn't we call the police to search for them?" I asked.

"Because, moron," Carlos started and Steph gave him a look, "Because, Kendall, you have to wait 48 hours before the police can determine someone missing. Plus their phones are on and working, they just aren't answering them. We know this because when your mom called it rang five times before rolling to voice mail. Do you know where they were going?"

"No, James didn't tell anyone," I said. I then proceeded to call each of their phones with no answer. It went on like this for hours. Finally around four AM I left one last message on James's phone before I fell asleep. I made sure no one else was around to hear me say this. Once his answering machine beeped, I let my wrath loose.

"JAMES DAVID DIAMOND! YOU BETTER GET YOUR STUPID DUMB ASS BACK HERE AS SOON AS DAMN FUCKING POSSIBLE! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU ARE DOING... THINGS WITH MY SISTER, THEN YOU WILL NOT LIVE TO SEE TOMORROW!"

I hung up. I couldn't bring myself to say having sex with her because it was just too weird. Plus, I knew somewhere deep down that he wouldn't. Not after her just possibly getting raped and such. Finally, I fell asleep, not knowing what to be prepared for once they got home.

**Holy mother fucking shit that was long. Like the longest thing I have ever written on fanfiction. It was six pages and 3143 words long. I hope you liked it, because I thought it was just ok.**

**Carlos: Don't worry Hayley, I liked it, but that might just be because I got to call Kendall a moron.**

**Kendall: Hey! Not cool dude.**

**Logan: *Rubbing Kendall's back* Shh, sweetie, calm down. It's ok.**

**Me: Aww, Logan is so nice and thanks Carlos.**

**Carlos: No prob girl. So what do you say ten reviews and an update by next weekend?**

**Me: Sounds good. It would be sooner, but I was sick all last week and have a shitload of makeup work to do for school now.**

**Kendall: Wait so I have to wait a week to beat up James? Not fair.**

**Me: KENDALL! You weren't supposed to tell them that! Logan, will you slap him?**

**Logan: OK! *Slaps Kendall's butt***

**Me: *facepalm* not what I meant. Anyway, ten for next week. I am sorry again if this was not up to my usual standards. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! *runs into the corner to hide***

**Until next time,**

**Peace. Love. Bigtimerush.**


	8. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**Author's Note**

**Me: Hey loyal readers of this story! I feel like a totally terrible person! **

**Carlos: It isn't your fault! After you posted the last chapter, you got grounded from your computer and didn't have a chance to write the next one. **

**Logan: And now you are going out of town and won't be able to put up the next chapter until Monday at the earliest. **

**Me: I am so so so ridiculously sorry! To show how sad I am, here is a link to a cute little BTR interview I found a few weeks ago.**

**http : / / www. tvguide. com / News / Big – Time – Rush – Boyfriend – 1031418 . aspx**

**You will have to take out the spaces between the words, slashes, dashes, etc. But I hope this makes up a little bit for my lack of an update.**

**James: Aww, that is adorable! I personally like my answer to the question.**

**Kendall: You are so conceited.**

**James: Thanks man!**

**Me: *facepalm* Anyways, this is where you come in. How much, on a one to ten scale, do you want Kendall to beat James for keeping Katie out all night? I know that he is going to get in at least one hit, but y'all can decide how much.**

**Kendall: *cough* ten *cough***

**Logan: Calm down babe.**

**James: Yeah man! I thought that you thought that I was conceited!**

**Carlos: You know that being conceited is a bad thing, right James?**

**James: Ohhh. Hey!**

**Me: *facepalm* Anyway on a completely random note, in my math textbook, the names Kendall, James, Logan, Carlos, and Katie are all used. I thought that was cool. So until Monday-ish,**

**Peace. Love. Bigtimerush.**


	9. THIS IS EVEN MORE IMPORTANT INFO!

**Dear world of fanfiction,**

**I am so ridiculously sorry that I have been missing for the past like two months. My life was insanely crazy with the final weeks of school and then I left the country. In the five days between those two things, I was going to post another chapter, but I got halfway through and received major writers block. Then I left the good ol' USA and got home about three days ago. In those three days, I have been unpacking, sleeping, and catching up on all of my TV shows that I missed. Like big time break up. Which was amazing. Worldwide is one of my BTR favorites. I also found out today that I am going to see BTR in concert at the end of July. I may have screamed a bit when I found out. Also, like 16 days until I turn 16. nbd or anything. **

**Anyways, you have nothing to fear, I am back now and better than ever (hopefully). I mostly think that I have overcome my writers block and I even have some new story ideas for the future (if you want to know some of them, then either put it in a review or PM me). I will for sure, with no exceptions, have the next chapter up by Friday at the latest, but I am shooting for Thursday.**

**So I will see you (metaphorically speaking) on hopefully Thursday then!**

**I love you all,**

**Peace. Love. Bigtimerush.**

**P. S. I am really sorry again for the wait.**

**P. P. S. I am still super sorry and Carlos wanted me to say that he misses all you readers and that he really hopes you are not too mad at me.**


	10. Chapter 8: Freak Outs and Questions

**Big Time Game Night**

**I'm baaaaaaaack! (imagine that in a really creepy voice). I also don't own anything. ok. Story time.**

**Chapter 8: Freak Outs and Questions**

(Katie POV)

The scariest moment of my life was waking up the morning after the party where I might have gotten raped. But I'm not gonna lie, walking up to 2J to see what was waiting for James and I at eight in the morning was a very close second. James had his arm around me when we walked out of the elevator, and before we knew it, we were right outside our door. He was shaking when I looked at him. I gave him a side hug and tried comforting him.

"Jamie, come on, I won't let him hurt you. Carlos and Logan won't let him hurt you once we talk to them. You will be fine. Come on, let's get inside." He nodded but I could sense he was still frightened. I turned the doorknob and walked in, closely followed by James.

(Carlos POV)

I heard the door open slowly and bolted out of swirly. I could not believe that James would keep Katie out all night! As superficial as James is, he isn't stupid. He knows that Kendall's gonna freaking murder him for this when he wakes up, but I want to know why he did it anyway.

"Where the fuck were you two?" I rarely swear so I wasn't surprised when James flinched when I dropped the f-bomb. "I swear to God if you two did anything that would have been illegal to do if Katie was still 17 you won't only have to deal with Kendall, but me and Logan as well!" I whisper yelled. I didn't want to wake the beast just yet. I also really wanted to give them the benefit of the doubt.

"I promise you Carlos, we did nothing but accidentally fall asleep. The beach was just so soothing and I forgot to set my phone alarm to come home," James said with an air of confidence. I let out a breath. I had a feeling something like that would happen. But James really needed to save that confidence for when he dealt with Kendall. From behind my back I then pulled out my secret weapon. Katie looked at me questioningly.

"James, you need to wear my lucky helmet. It's like that time that the girls field hockey team was chasing us. We gotta protect the face!" I said.

"I love you man!" he replied, while putting on the helmet and then giving me a hug. "Now I am going to go deal with my worst nightmare so if you could kindly explain things to Logan while Kendall is punching me in the balls, I would greatly appreciate it." I nodded as he walked towards Kendall's room, silently praying for him of course, and then I followed him and Katie in.

(James POV)

I'M FREAKIN OUT! I opened the door to see Logan wrapped up in Kendall's arms. They were both dead asleep and just looked so cute together! So calm, so harmless. Snap out of it James! Kendall will kill you in about three seconds so just get that through your brain! I shook my head to get rid of the pessimistic thoughts. I cleared my throat and said rather loudly, "Kendall I can explain everything, just hear me out, please!"

Kendall stirred. As he opened his eyes, he met my eyes, and realization of his surroundings hit him. He jumped out of his bed, wearing nothing but his boxers, screaming, "JAMES! I SWEAR I AM GOING TO BREAK YOUR LUCKY COMB, CUT OFF ALL OF YOUR HAIR AND KILL YOU!"

Oh shit. I did the only rational thing I could think of. I ran. Which was stupid cause he tackled me in about three seconds flat. Punch after punch, kick after kick. I finally had enough strength to flip us over and I got up and hid behind Katie. Me, a six foot two hockey player, was hiding behind my five foot three girlfriend. But, she was the only person on the planet that Kendall wouldn't physically hurt.

"Kendall, just hear me out!" I said.

"Yeah, you should really hear this man," Carlos said. I knew I always liked that kid.

"You have one minute. Go," Kendall replied. By this point Logan, having been filled in by Carlos, was holding Kendall so he couldn't pounce. Time to plead my case.

"For our first date I decided to take Katie out to dinner at her favorite place and then dancing and a walk on the beach. We sat down to look at the stars and after a bit we dozed off. I swear man! That's all that happened! Nothing more. I promise," I finished my speech with seconds to spare. Kendall looked to Katie, who was nodding to confirm our story. He let out a breath and looked to me.

"Okay, I believe you man. I had hoped that was what had happened, but I wasn't sure, especially with your history with girls. Just don't let it happen again and in the morning, I am sure mom will have something to say about you two breaking curfew. And I am sorry I hit you earlier. Logie, can you get him some ice?" Logan nodded, "So are we cool man?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah man, but what do you mean 'my history with girls'?" I asked. The most I have ever done is made out with a girl. I know, the great James Diamond, ladies man, is a virgin. Sounds stupid, but it's true. Just then Logan returned, handing me an ice pack.

"Dude, are you trying to tell me that Carlos isn't the only virgin in the band?" Logan asked me. I nodded right before Carlos spoke up.

"Excuse me but I am so not a virgin! I lost it to Steph almost a year ago thank you very much!" Carlos stated proudly. We all gaped at him. I then turned to Logan, "No, I am the only virgin in the band apparently. Especially cause we have you two going at it like rabbits."

Kendall blushed and said, "Ok enough of this chatter. Who wants pancakes?"

Katie looked up at him, "Really Kenny?" she asked. He nodded and left for the kitchen. See what most people don't know is that Kendall is an amazing chef. His specialty is his Oreo pancakes. They are so damn good! I turned to Katie, "Ok let's go change into fresh clothes. I will see you in a bit Katie baby. I love you," I finished and walked to my room thinking about how lucky I am.

**AT BREAKFAST**

(Logan POV)

Damn the kitchen smells good. My man is awesome, and so is his food. Everybody was sitting around the table eating breakfast. Mama K had talked to Katie and James and told them that they were grounded from going anywhere but work or school for the next week. Eventually she went to go do the laundry of four smelly boys and Katie. Then Steph came to get Carlos for their morning date. Lastly, James and Katie went to go watch TV, leaving me with my Kenny who felt the need to pull me into his lap.

"Do you think they're watching Gilmore Girls or One Tree Hill?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"Probably both," I replied as he began kissing my neck. I moaned, it felt so good, but we had to get going soon.

"Kenny, we only have fifteen minutes before we need to get ready," I reminded him.

"That's enough time, come on baby," he pleaded.

"Babe, that might be enough time for a quickie, but I want you for more than fifteen minutes. We can do it all night long, and every night after that. You know why? Because I intend to spend forever with you because I love you," I said. He looked at me.

"You really want to spend forever with me?" he asked and I nodded. What he said next though shocked me.

"Than spend forever with me Logan Mitchell. Marry me."

**WITH JAMES AND KATIE**

(Katie POV)

I was cuddled up with James watching the season two premiere of One Tree Hill. It was the part when you are finding out about how Nathan and Haley got married without anyone knowing. It is one of my favorite episodes, mainly because they are my favorite couple on the show, and you can tell that they are just so in love, even though they are only juniors in high school.

It is how I feel about James. I just love him so much and I could spend forever with him. I see us getting married and having a huge house and at least two kids and we are just so happy. I was apparently nodding off, because next thing I know James is shaking me awake.

"Hey Katie baby, whatcha thinkin?" he asked.

"Just about us," I respond, "How one day I want to be like how Nathan and Haley are on the show now. Happily married to my teenage sweetheart, two kids, huge house. You know," I smile up at him.

"Hey, I was thinking the exact same thing," he said to me.

What I did next even surprised myself. I pulled a total Lorelai Gilmore and said, "Marry me."

**Mwahahaha I gave you a cliffy! If anyone can tell me what TV show it is that the two proposals going on at the same time is then you rock! I did get this up by Friday my time, just an FYI to everyone who believes it is Saturday right now. It would have been earlier, but my computer crashed and erased part of page two and all of page three. Right Carlos?**

**Carlos: true dat.**

**Me: Thanks man:)**

**Carlos: No Probs. When do I get to know James and Logan's answers though?**

**Logan: Hey give me a minute here! I was surprised!**

**James: Me too!**

**Me: How about I give y'all until next Friday. Sound good?**

**L & J: Yeah!**

**Me: Now Kendall, how many reviews should I get before I update on Friday?**

**Kendall: I would say about nine. Good?**

**C, L, & J: Yeah!**

**Me: Yup. So you heard the boys! Nine reviews for answers by Friday!**

**Until then,**

**Peace. Love. Bigtimerush.**


	11. Do I Hear Wedding Bells?

**Big Time Game Night**

**Hi people! I just want to thank all 15 of my reviewers! You were all so kind and I am so glad you liked the last chapter and I love you all. I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. Now onto the story!**

**Chapter 9: Do I Hear Wedding Bells?**

(Kendall POV)

"Than spend forever with me Logan Mitchell. Marry me," I said, "I have been in love with you since the fifth grade, when I kissed you in my basement. I only want to be with you for the rest of my life. Please," I lifted him off of my lap and got down on one knee, holding out the ring that I had been carrying around with me for weeks, "please Logie-bear, marry me."

I waited with baited breath for his reply. I really hadn't meant to do this now, it just kind of slipped out. I was going to take him to a fancy restaurant, propose before dessert, and, assuming he said yes, we would be having celebratory red velvet cake (Logan's favorite). If he had said no, we still would have had really good cake to rely on. But no, my selfish self just had to make him officially mine now. After breakfast. On a random Tuesday. Shit! He's gonna say no! It wasn't planned enough. I was too spontaneous. He's never gonna-

"Yes, Kenny, of course I'll marry you," he said with tears of joy in his eyes as he interrupted my thoughts of self doubt. I breathed out a sigh of relief and picked him up, giving him a kiss while twirling him around. I set him down and slipped the ring on his finger. It was just a simple silver band, but it represented so much more. Logan was smiling bigger than I have ever seen.

"The ring is beautiful babe! We have to go tell everyone! And pick a date, a place, caterers, buy tuxes, the list goes on and on!" he blurted out really fast. I chuckled.

"Okay honey, but first, lets go tell my mom cause she will know how to do a lot of that stuff," he nodded in agreement as we walked out of the apartment to go find my mom in the laundry room to tell her the good news.

"Hey Kenny? How long have you been holding out on me with that ring?" Logan asked me, cocking and eyebrow. Oh crap.

**WITH JAMES AND KATIE**

(James POV)

"Marry me," she said. I gaped at her. She wasn't fucking serious was she? She couldn't be. I mean I love her and I do want to marry her, but she's only 18 fucking years old for crying out loud! Kendall would fucking kill me! Oh my God Kendall! He's gonna think this was my idea. He will probably think that we got married just to have sex. Shit! She's looking like she's about to cry. I have to respond!

"Of course I want to marry you Katie baby! But aren't we a bit young? And what about Kendall? And shouldn't I have proposed to you?"

"We are not too young! And I know that I want to spend forever with you so why can't we start now? And what about Kendall? He can suck it the fuck up. And if you really want, you can get down on one knee right not," she said defiantly. That settled it. I picked up a ring from her dresser and got down on one knee.

"Well then, as crazy as this is, will you, Katie Knight, be my wife?" she started crying and nodded, putting on the ring then going on to kiss me. We kept making out until she pulled away to breathe.

"Can we get married soon? Like tonight?" she asked me. I looked at her. Katie, the girl I had loved for God knows how long, wanted to marry me tonight. This girl that I never wanted to let go of ever, wanted me now. I looked up at her.

"Ok, but don't you think we should tell everyone so they can come?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I just want it to me you and me and the person marrying us. We can go to city hall or something, I just want to be married now. We can deal with everyone else later."

"Okay," I said, "lets go get rings, a dress, a tux, something old, new, borrowed, and blue."

She smiled and we got up off of the bed. "Okay, something old," she thought, "Well I have my old baby blanket in the closet, and the dress will be new, I can borrow a pair of my mom's shoes, now just something blue."

"What about this?" I asked, holding up a necklace with a blue stone on the end that was on the dresser. She nodded and started crying again. "Whats wrong Katie baby?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just, that was my grandmother's and I think that it is the perfect thing to wear," she said while wiping her eyes. She had been very close to her grandmother before she died of cancer three years ago. I pulled her into a hug and then put the necklace on her. She went to go grab her mom's shoes and the blanket, and then we headed out the door to go to Nordstroms to get our clothes and rings.

About two hours later, we were all dressed and ready to go to city hall and get married. We pulled up and parked the BTR mobile. I went around to open her door and led her into the building. Very soon, we were going to be Mr. and Mrs. James Diamond. I couldn't wait!

**LATER THAT AFTERNOON**

"Now, do you, James David Diamond, take Katherine Claire Knight as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" the city hall dude asked me.

"Hell fucking yes! Um, I mean, I do," I was just a bit excited, to say the least. Katie smiled at me.

"And, do you, Katherine Claire Knight, take James David Diamond as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I really, really do," she said, her eyes brimming with tears again.

"Now if you will exchange the rings," we did so, "Then, by the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," I smiled, dipped Katie down, and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

We were walking out, officially married. Not thinking about how Kendall and the others would react to this. "So Katie baby, where do you want to honeymoon?" I asked.

"Can we just spend the day on the beach, before we have to go back and tell everyone?" I nodded and drove us over to the beach. Good thing I always keep spare swimsuits in the car. We changed in the car and then headed out to the beach.

Ten minutes later, I heard the click of a camera. I turned around to see the paparazzi approaching us. I waved, it's always better to be polite to them. Apparently I waved with my left hand though, because the next thing I knew shouts of, "Did you two get married James?" and, "Do I hear wedding bells," and, "What does Kendall think?" came out. Oh shit. I looked over to Katie and she silently mouthed to run. I silently agreed and we bolted.

Once safe in the car I said, "Guess we gotta tell Kendall now."

"Uh-huh," she said, terrified.

**Done! For now. Until next Saturday. Which is James Maslow's birthday. But guess what? My birthday is Wednesday! I will be 16 and can drive anywhere I want! Woohoo!**

**Carlos: That's awesome girl! But where have I been lately?**

**Me: Oh, I'm sorry Carlos! You will for sure have a huge part in the next chapter. No questions asked.**

**Carlos: That is all I ask for.**

**Me: Hey, where are the others?**

**Carlos: IN THE STORY!**

**Me: Oh, right. Well, 13 reviews and it will be up by Saturday. Why 13 Carlos?**

**Carlos: Cause that's the day of your birthday.**

**Me: Yup. *really big smile* I'm just a bit excited:)**

**See y'all Saturday!**

**Peace. Love. Bigtimerush.**


	12. Family Meeting

**Big Time Game Night**

**Surprise Chapter!**

**Thank you to everyone who favorited, alerted, or reviewed! And thanks to everyone for the birthday wishes! They really mean a lot to me! I got 13 reviews by this morning, and I have some free time now, so I thought I would give you all a little treat and give you a chapter! I know you all love me:) **

**So for my birthday, I asked my dad if he would buy me Big Time Rush and everything associated with it. All I got was BTR concert tickets. So really, that's all I own. Not anything else. Just the tickets I swear! And the BTR CD. And I want the season 1 DVD. I also want a BTR fathead, but the only one they have is the one with Kendall wearing the weird hat. Anyways, I'm over it. Story time now!**

**Chapter 10: Family Meeting**

(Katie POV)

As we were driving home from the beach, I was doing mental math in my head. We are twenty minutes away from the Palm Woods. The paparazzi didn't look like they had their computers with them, just their cameras, so if they timed it right, the story could break in half an hour. That was plenty of time to get back and tell everyone what we did before they found out by the internet or worse, television.

I took a deep breath and looked over at James, who was driving a hundred miles an hour in a fifty mile an hour zone. "Sweetie, slow down," I said, "we can still make it back before the story breaks without speeding. Plus if you get a ticket, that will just slow us down even more."

He looked at me and nodded. He slowed down to going sixty. Eh, close enough. "So we will just go in, call a family meeting, and tell everyone. No sweat," he said. I gulped and nodded. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I was scared. I was sure my mom would be fine, as would Logan and Carlos. I was just nervous about Kendall. I didn't have enough blackmail on him to make him ok about this. I would just have to tell him that it was my idea, not James's. Then I would have to convince him this is what I really wanted. No problem.

We pulled up to the building and got out of the car. I stuck my left hand in the pocket of my jacket, as did James. We walked into the lobby, but I saw no one important. I noticed that Bitters wasn't at his desk, so I grabbed the phone and hit the intercom button.

"Attention everyone! If you live in apartment 2J, we are having a family meeting now. I have important news. If you aren't there in two minutes, you have to sit on the floor! MOVE IT PEOPLE! GO, GO, GO!" I screamed. I hung up the phone and pulled James towards the elevators.

"This is why I love you," he said. I smiled, "I love you, too, baby, come on lets go up there."

The elevator came and we got in. I gave him a kiss and hit the button for the second floor. We got there and headed to the apartment. I opened the door and saw Carlos already there.

"Hey dude," I said, "Do you know if the others are on their way?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, Logan just texted that they are on their way up from the laundry room and that they have some news to share, too," he said. I nodded and sat on the couch, snuggling up to James. Just then Logan and Kendall walked in, followed by my mom, who looked really happy.

"Good, you're here. I know that y'all have news, but mine and James's is more important so sit down and you can talk later," I said. They did as was told and James and I stood up. I took a breath and pushed James slightly behind me, just in case Kendall was feeling violent.

"Although James and I just recently got together, the feelings have been there for a while now and we are in love. Do you all agree with that statement?" I asked as the others nodded, "Ok then. What you are about the hear will shock you, but you have to know it was all my idea, so Kendall don't kill James, ok?" he looked pissed so I repeated myself, "I said: Ok?" he grudgingly nodded his head.

"Good. Now please don't be mad. I love James so much, and he loves me. I want to spend forever with him. So today, I asked James to marry him and he said yes," my mom gasped and Kendall looked red, "I wanted to get married really soon, so we went down to city hall and made it official," I pulled my hand out of my pocket, "James and I are married and we were planning on telling you tomorrow, but then we went to the beach and the paparazzi saw our rings so the story should be up in about ten minutes. We wanted to tell you before you found out," I finished.

I closed my eyes and braced myself for the punch that was bound to come from Kendall at any second, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see mom crying and Carlos looking silently at the ground. Logan was saying something in hushed tones to Kendall, who was slowly becoming less red than he was before. I looked back at James, thoroughly confused.

"Ok Kendall, what gives? Why aren't you pissed?" James asked, "Why do I still have a pretty face? Not that I am complaining," he added.

"Because," Kendall said, "Our news was that Logan and I got engaged this morning. Although we thought it would be a good idea to tell everyone before we got married, I can't really judge you if you are with the one you love," Logan nodded and I smiled.

"Oh that is so great big brother! And welcome to the family Logan! Not that you weren't really part of it before, but you know what I mean," I said. Mom sniffled a bit and I looked over to her.

"You ok ma?" I asked. She nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Yeah, it's just that both of my babies are getting married! You two are so grown up! And Katie, I know that you are already married, but please let me throw a reception for you," she said. I glanced at James and then we nodded simultaneously.

"That would be great Mama Knight," James said. I then noticed that the usually hyper Carlos had been silent this entire time.

"Yo, Carlos! What's up dude? Why are you so quiet?" I asked. He looked up at me, pissed.

"You two obviously just got married to be able to fuck each other without any regrets. What happens in a few months when James will be on tour and your here? One of you is bound to cheat, James, and when that person, James, comes back, they, James, will have to tell the other about it and then that person, Katie, will be crushed. I am just looking out for you. I don't want you guys to end up divorced before either of you are 21!" he said. James looked at him.

"I would never cheat on Katie, and don't you EVER insinuate otherwise. I love her so much, and yes tours will be long and we will miss each other, but you have to understand, we will email, Skype, and call each other everyday. It might be hard, but we will pull through. That's what you do when you love someone," he smiled at me when he said the last part.

"I appreciate you looking out for me Carlos, but I really love James, and I didn't just marry him for sex. I want a life with him," I stated.

Carlos looked a little relieved after our speeches.

"Ok then," he said, "And congrats. Also Congrats to you guys," he said to Kendall and Logan, "I get to be best man, right?"

James then got a look on his face, "No I am, right guys?" James asked.

Logan chuckled, "you can BOTH be best men. There are two of us after all."

Oh Logan, always the logical one. We started making plans for my reception and Kendall's wedding. Just then there was a knock on the door. I went to open it and was shocked to see the people behind it.

"YOU GOT MARRIED?" they screamed. Oh boy, they probably should have been at the family meeting. Here we go again.

**Ok, so I know I promised more Carlos, but this was more of a filler chapter and the next one will be a lot longer and have a lot more important stuff going on. So who do you think was at the door? Probably not that hard to guess.**

**Carlos: Oh, I know, I know!**

**Me: Hush! They will find out on Saturday! It would be sooner, but summer school starts this week, so I will be busy until Saturday.**

**Carlos: Oh fine. How many reviews do you want?**

**Logan: Well based on previous results, she should ask for 15 and expect about 17.**

**Kendall: Oh my God you are so attractive when you are being smart! Our room, NOW!**

***They leave***

**Carlos: Wonder where they went? **

**Me: *shakes head* Ok then. You heard the genius, 15 by Saturday.**

**James: Hey, that's my birthday!**

**Me: I know! My present for you is the next chapter, and a Twitter shout out. Also, I am seeing your concert on the 23rd so you will be graced by my presence, which will be the best present ever!**

**James: And people think I'm vain. **

**Me: Yeah, well, I'm a spoiled rotten princess, so I have to be vain. Hey are you seeing Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows Part II?**

**James: Yeah it's supposed to be almost as amazing as my abs! You going?**

**Me: Uh-huh! I can't wait! I love Rupert Grint! He is my obsession! He is SO FREAKING HOT!**

**James: Hey what about me?**

**Me: You're super hot, but you have Katie, you know, your wife?**

**James: Oh yeah. *starts to daydream about Katie***

**Me: Ok then. I will see you on Saturday and I hope you enjoyed me surprising you with a chapter:)**

**Until we meet again,**

**Peace. Love. Bigtimerush.**


	13. The One With All of The Knocking

**Big Time Game Night**

**HI! I am so sorry this is late, but on the bright side, this was my last day of summer school:) Since we were last together, I turned 16, can legally drive anywhere I want now, I have sent a happy birthday tweet to James Maslow, saw Harry Potter 7 part II twice (I cried like a baby both times), went to the BTR concert where James pointed to my sign that read 'Happy birthday James' and smiled, bought a poster from the concert because I ran out of money for a tee shirt by eating food, got home and taped said poster to my ceiling so I can see it every night before I go to bed, and then when the boys posted the picture from the concert on twitter, I found myself in it. All in all, pretty good few weeks. Except for the fact that I abandoned all of you! I totally have great ideas for the next three chapters, but after that I am lost. If you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me.**

**So now, enough of my gabbing. The moment you all have been waiting for has arrived! Me no own.**

**Chapter 11: The One With All of The Knocking (On Doors and Up of Someone)**

(James POV)

I was chilling on the couch when Katie went to answer the door. I then heard a collective scream of, "YOU GOT MARRIED? WHY WEREN'T WE THERE?" Looks like the story is out. I got up and headed to the door to see my wife with three of her best friends, who should have just come to the family meeting in the first place. God, I fucking love to say that, my wife. Katie Claire Knight-Diamond is my wife. All mine, and I love her so much. Right now she was smiling and nodding and showing her ring to Jo, Camille, and Stephanie. They were begging for all of the, as they put it, gory details.

"Ladies, Ladies, calm down. Stop harassing my wife. You all can come in and get the full story on us and what's happening with Kendall and Logan," I said while grabbing Katie by the waist. They looked confused as to my Kendall and Logan comment, but they let it slide and went to sit on the couch.

"So, James, how did you propose and how are you still alive? And Katie, why wasn't I there? And what's going on with Kendall and Logan?" Jo asked in one hurried breath. I chuckled. That girl sure could talk.

"First off, I didn't propose, Katie did. Secondly, I am alive because Kendall understands that we are completely in love. You weren't there because we wanted to get married today and didn't want a huge fuss. Lastly, Kendall can tell you how he and Logan spent the day," I said looking to Kendall. He nodded and proceeded to talk with a huge smile on his face.

"Well, I couldn't very well kill James for marrying Katie when I had proposed to Logan now could I?" The girls gasped and smiled, congratulating Kendall and Logan. Kendall then continued, "Besides, I know that they love each other and James will be good to her, although Carlos had some reservations about it," he chuckled.

"What the fu-hell did you say to them Carlos?" Steph asked, changing her curse word when she glanced at Mama Knight. Carlos turned red and started to mumble.

"It was nothing, I was just making sure that James really loved Katie, and he didn't just marry her for sex. He is a pretty big douche to girls, in case you haven't noticed. He is totally in love with her though, so I approved," he finished lamely. Steph looked pissed.

"Katie is not stupid enough to get married to a douche. You should have trusted her judgment. And you have no right to approve or not! It is their decision if they want to get married!" Steph was on the verge of tears she was so mad and Carlos looked overwhelmed and confused. She took a deep breath to calm down and turned back to Carlos.

"Will you come take a walk with me baby? We need to talk," she said. He nodded and got up to go. He was either about to get dumped or verbally berated some more. Just as they were about to leave. There was another knock on the door. I wondered who it was now. I opened the door to a very smiley Kelly and a VERY pissed looking Gustavo.

"What is this I am seeing about the pretty dog marrying the pissy dog's sister?" he asked. He was really mad if he was saying our dog names as opposed to our real names. I could see Carlos and Steph slipping out the door.

"Oh god, you didn't get her pregnant did you? DID YOU?" Kelly shot him a look and then, all of the sudden, Camille came over and slapped him upside the head. He looked stunned.

"Can you not tell that they are in love? And of course Katie's not pregnant! Do you really have that little of faith in her?" she asked. Go Camille! I thought. He seemed to be thinking this over when Kelly spoke up.

"Well I for one am very happy for you. I knew that it would happen eventually, just not so soon. I didn't even know that you two were going out. Anyways, Kendall and Logan, I have got you to booked on the Ellen show for tomorrow at three for your coming out. They want to know if your couple name is Kogan or Lendall. Which is your preference?" she asked. I looked at them.

"Kogan," Kendall said.

"Why do you get to be first?" Logan asked. Kendall whispered something that sounded like 'because I pitch' and Logan turned red and nodded. I just laughed.

"Oh and Kelly, there might be a new development," Kendall stated. She looked at him with her full attention, as did Gustavo. "Logan and I are engaged now. As of this morning. Can we announce that tomorrow?" Kelly smiled and nodded. Gustavo dropped his jaw.

"Three of my dogs are either married or getting married? Carlos, you can't get married for at least ten year, you got that? Carlos? CARLOS?" that's when he noticed that the crazy boy was nowhere in sight.

_**Meanwhile with Carlos and Steph**_

(Carlos POV)

I was utterly perplexed. Steph and I quietly left the apartment after Gustavo arrived. I didn't want to deal with that right now, especially since I was probably about to get dumped by my girlfriend of ten months. I really loved her and I was pretty sure that we were gonna get married in a few years. I really didn't want it to be over. I mean, I lost my virginity to her. Now I know it's sad that I didn't lose it until I was 20, but I was saving it for someone special, and that was Steph.

We had silently been walking for a while now and we were by the big tree in the park at this point. She sat down on the bench and patted the spot next to her for me to sit down. "Carlos, we need to talk," she started.

"Look, whatever I did baby, I am sorry, just please don't leave me, I love you!" I said. So I might be a little desperate. She chuckled. I looked at her confused, "Why are you laughing?"

"Because," she stated, "I am not leaving you," _phew_, "but I do have something important to tell you. Sweetie, remember about a month and a half ago, when we were super hammered and then we fucked throughout the entire night?" I smiled and nodded, that was a GREAT night, "I think either you forgot to wear a condom or it broke," she said a little teary eyed. I never forget condoms! Ever! That was the one thing that the guys told me, always have a condom. But, I was _really_ smashed that night, so I suppose it is possible... wait, no condom, plus sex, equals-

"Honey, what I am trying to tell you is that I-I'm pregnant," she started to full on cry. I pulled her into a tight hug, trying to calm her down. What the fuck are we going to do? I mean, I love her, and I do want to have her children, I just thought that would be in like five years or something. Shit, we have to get married, find a house, tell people. Fuck, what is everyone going to think? I am supposed to be the most innocent one! I'm not supposed to know what sex is. I am the fun loving, crazy one! They will all be so disappointed in me! Although, having a son or daughter would be amazing. I always have wanted to be a father. Steph's sniffles brought me back to reality.

"Oh, babe," I said, "I love you so much. I know that we weren't expecting this, but I think we can handle it. I want to be a father," she smiled appreciatively, "So, I guess we should get married and find a house now," she grasped my hand.

"Carlos, I would love to marry you, but I don't want to move. Maybe you and I could just move into my place. I mean no one else is there and I have an extra room for the baby. Would that be good with you?" she asked. I nodded. Wow, I am going to be a dad. I guess I need to tell the others that they are going to be uncles. Man, today has just been crazy. I squeezed Steph's hand and we walked to the building. I wonder what everyone will think.

**So a bit of a cliffy. How many of you saw that coming? And if you can guess where I got the idea for the title from, you get a BTR boy. I can't guarantee delivery though.**

**James: It's true, every time she will try to send us, we will walk away. Right Carlos?**

**Carlos: Yup, sorry but I gotta stay with my baby mama. I cannot believe that I'm gonna be a dad!**

**Logan: Yeah, that was a twist. But on the bright side, you were in more of the story this chapter!**

**Carlos: That's true, and in the next chapter I get to see your reactions.**

**Kendall: Yup. I can't wait! Hey, Haylz, when will that be exactly?**

**Me: Well hopefully like Tuesday, if I don't procrastinate too much.**

**All: Yay!**

**Me: Well, until next time!**

**Peace. Love. Bigtimerush. **


	14. Definitions

**Big Time Game Night**

**Hey there world! I am really sorry that I have been gone. See one of my best friends dad died of a sudden heart attack so I didn't have time to write. I am getting this one up today, and then school starts next week so I have no clue when I will have more time. Probably the next weekend hopefully. So I don't own anything still. **

**And today I was watching random YouTube videos of the guys and such and I found the original un-aired pilot episode of Big Time Rush. It was made before they found Kendall Schmidt, Challen Cates, and Ciara Bravo. The chick they had playing Katie was also older then the guys by like a year. The first thing I thought was 'why didn't they keep it like this? Jatie totally could have happened in this world' but the guy who they had as Kendall was a sucky actor and you could tell that he didn't get along with the other guys. Anyways, go check it out, Logan has longer hair and it is funny to see the differences with other stuff.**

**So we left the story with Carlos wondering how he was going to tell everyone that Steph is pregnant with his child, while Gustavo basically wanted to make sure that he stayed a virgin for life. So, enjoy!**

**Chapter 12: Definitions**

(Steph's POV)

I fucking want a goddamn pickle! Oh, and some Pistachio ice cream to dip it in! God I fucking hate cravings. Normally I wouldn't even look at a pickle, let alone eat one, but that's what being pregnant does to you apparently. It also makes you puke everything up an hour later. On the bright side, my boobs are bigger.

I was terrified of how Carlos would react when I told him. He has always been a sweetheart, so gentle and loving, but he was also the easiest person in the world to freak out. I thought he would have laughed and play it off as a joke before running away to do some stupid stunt that could kill him. I am just glad that he was ok with it. Well as ok as possible when you are in a famous band and are only 20 years old. I am worried as to what Gustavo will say though. He can't be happy with three fourths of his band getting married, and now the last one is having a child, and getting married as well I suppose.

We were walking back to tell everyone when I caught a sniff of fried food from the vendor that is usually in the park. I tug on Carlos's sleeve and pull him in the direction of the cart. I see that they have fried cookie dough. Screw the pickle, I want that!

"Carlos baby, will you buy me some food?" I ask in a sweet voice.

"Sure thing honey. What would you like, a corn dog?" he asks. A month ago, sure. Now, not so much. I shook my head and pointed to the fried cookie dough in the display case. He gave me an 'are you for real? That's gross' look. These cravings are insane. Even Carlos doesn't want to eat it, and that's saying something. I give him the puppy dog stare that I had seen Katie use countless times on the guys and next thing I know he is giving the man the five dollars. I will have to thank Katie for that lesson later. He hands me the food and I start munching down.

"Babe, that's disgusting. Can we please head up to the apartment now?" my so loving fiance asks me. I nod and we make our way into the lobby and onto the elevator when Carlos gets a phone call.

(Logan POV)

"I'll call Carlos," I offered. I pull out my crappy flip phone and hit three. One is for voice mail and two is for Kendall.

"Hello?" Carlos seemed confused as to me calling him, but whatever.

"Yo, dude. Where did you go? Gustavo needs to talk to you about how he is going to keep you in a plastic bubble for ten years. You ok man? What did Steph say?"

"Yeah, no I am fine and we are on the elevator now. Now what is this about a plastic bubble?" he asked.

"Gustavo is freaking out because we all are getting married so he wants to make sure that you don't hurt yourself because, and I quote, 'we gotta give the fans someone to dream about'" there was silence and then the door opened revealing one of my best friends and his girl. I hung up the phone just as he was doing.

"Crazy dog! Here, now! Sit, stay, good. Now I want you to-" Carlos interrupted Gustavo.

"Actually Gustavo, Steph and I have some... interesting and exciting news," Carlos said, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Define interesting and exciting," Gustavo barked.

"Well see, it is really a funny story um, well," Carlos was panicking. This news of his was pretty big apparently.

"Define funny!" Gustavo yelled again.

"Well, see, about a month and a half ago, Steph and I were, how do I put this with Mama K in the room? We were not in our full state of mind. We may have slipped up a bit and now Steph's pregnant and it's mine and we're gonna get married and live together," Carlos said the last part rather hurriedly. I let out a breath. This was huge! I'm gonna be an uncle! Big Time Rush is all going to be married! Carlos is moving out! The boss man ain't gonna like this.

"DEFINE PREGNANT!" he yelled. Yup that's the Gustavo we know and, on occasion, like. Carlos looked confused.

"Well I mean, we had sex and now she is going to have my baby?" he stated it like a question. I snickered at his innocence. And he was going to be a father? Good thing this kid was gonna have three kick ass uncles. Gustavo looked red when Kelly came up behind him to try and calm him down.

"It's ok! We can spin this. The boys could have a quadruple wedding, we could televise it, like the royal wedding. And we can do it before Steph starts to show too much, like next month. And then we can announce the baby a few months later and no one will think anything of it. Instead of having just Kogan on Ellen tomorrow, all of them can go on and announce the wedding together. Is that ok with you boys?" God bless Kelly. If I wasn't gay I would kiss her right now. I look to the guys and we all nod then look back to Gustavo. He seemed a less violent shade of red now.

"Ok then. Boys I will see all of you tomorrow morning at ten to go to Ellen. And no more surprises please?" we all nod as he and Kelly walk out the door. Once it is shut things start to really sink in. I turn to everyone.

"Guy meeting. Mine and Kendall's room. NOW," I said. The three followed me in there, leaving the girls and Mama K looking very confused. I, however had a bone to pick with Carlos, and I want Kendall and James to hear this too.

"Look, I know you are probably mad," Carlos started as we all lied down on our stomachs on the floor in a circle, our heads facing in. It's a guy meeting tradition we have had since before we can remember.

"Oh, I am not mad Carlos. Just disappointed. Very disappointed. We've had the talk. We have always told you that the number one rule when going out with a person is to have a condom because you never know what could happen. Even if you were drunk, which is what I am assuming you meant by not being in your full state of mind, you still know to have a condom. What happened man?" I asked.

"I had thought that we used a condom, but for all I know, it could have broken. Now I am left to deal with the consequences. Having a child and getting married to the women that I love. Sure I wish that this could have waited a few years, but it didn't," he stated. I nodded at him and sighed.

"It's just, you were the innocent one. I guess it's still hard to forget the guy who came to me less then a year ago when you had your first kiss with Steph and you said you felt fireworks and that you were in love with her. And then five months later when you said you were ready to have sex with her, and all of us kept awkwardly giggling while trying to explain things to you, who was clueless. It's just, we are all so grown up now," I finished my mini monologue with a sigh. Kendall leaned over and rubbed my back. I then decided to continue.

"And you guys, you all just have to remember that condoms are not to be forgotten and to try and be careful. I mean, James, I know that in the eyes of the law that you and Katie are married now, but she is only 18 and god forbid-" I was interrupted.

"La, la, la, la! I do not under any circumstances need to hear about my sisters sex life. Look, if the three of us promise to keep condoms in our wallets for emergencies, will you please drop the subject? It's not like you actually use them anyways!" ouch. I mean I know I don't use them, but it doesn't mean I don't know what I am talking about. I am sexually active after all. Kendall seems to have seen my face fall, and he immediately realizes his mistake. James and Carlos look uncomfortable and I must be beat red by now.

"I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean it like that," he said. I looked at the carpet. Then I thought of a great revenge plan, so I looked up, smiled, and said, "It's ok honey, but I do like that idea of you all keeping protection with you at all times. Don't you?"

"Yes and on that note, I am going to go spend the rest of the evening with my wife," James said wife with a giddy expression before getting up and leaving. Carlos left too and then it was just me, my man, and my awesome revenge plan.

"Kendall, honey?"

"Hmm?" he mumbled as he pulled us up onto the bed.

"Well, I know just how much keeping a condom with you at all times is going to be a burden, so you don't have to," he looked confused as I continued, "You see, I think it would be fun to not have sex until our wedding night. I think it would be really romantic," I said with puppy dog eyes. Kendall looked like someone had sucker punched him. My plan worked!

"This is payback isn't it?" he asked. I just smiled. "Well fine, Logie, we won't have sex for a month. But when you cave, and oh I know you will, because you love being under me way too much, I will stay strong and make sure that your wish of a romantic wedding night comes true."

Well, I didn't see that one coming, but oh well. We changed and got into bed while watching TV. It was only eight o'clock by this point, but I just liked to be curled up in Kendall's arms. Eventually, I fell asleep, looking forward to the Ellen show tomorrow.

(James POV)

As I walked out of the room with Carlos behind me, I was thinking. This is still technically my wedding night. So mine and Katie's honeymoon should begin tonight. So I get to have sex with Katie tonight. That is, if she is ready. I mean, Logan did point out that she was still only 18, but then again, we are married.

I sneak up behind her on the couch and cover her eyes. "Guess who?" I asked.

"Well, it couldn't possibly be my husband, James David Diamond, could it?" she asked while giggling.

"Why yes, yes it is," I grinned and sat next to her on the couch, "Now what do you say to going to the pool to celebrate our marriage a bit more?" I asked. She nodded and we got up to go and change into swimsuits, while Carlos and Steph said something about going out to get pickles from the store.

Half an hour later we were down by the pool all alone. We were about to sit down onto the chairs when I grabbed Katie and ran into the pool. She squealed and laughed while splashing me. We continued with a splash war that took almost two hours. How, I'll never know.

"That was fun James," she said when we were done. I smiled.

"Well, I try," I grinned cockily while swimming over to her and kissing her. I pulled away for air and said, "So, Mrs. Diamond, would you consider this a good honeymoon or would you like to go to Hawaii after the reception?" I asked.

"Well, Mr. Diamond, I believe that Hawaii would be lovely. But for now, let's go back upstairs and make this night special," she said while getting out of the pool. I was speechless as I followed her back to the apartment. All was quiet which meant that everyone was asleep by now. She led me to her room before she closed the door and turned to me.

I gulped. This is gonna be a great night.

**Kind of a cliffy, but not really. So next chapter will be what happened with Jatie and the Ellen show. After that I am thinking three more chapters, an epilogue, and maybe a sequel if I have the time. I don't know when the next one will be up, hopefully by next week.**

**James: I can't wait!**

**Carlos: Me neither! I bet five bucks that Logan caves first.**

**Logan: Hey!**

**James: I'll put ten on Kendall.**

**Kendall: Excuse me?**

**Me: Boys! Calm down, would you? I am trying to say goodbye to the nice people!**

**Carlos: Sorry. Hey Hayley, didn't you have some people you needed to thank?**

**Me: Oh yeah! So first off thank you to everyone who has reviewed! You make my world go round! Some of you have been there from the beginning and that means a lot to me! You will all get mentioned in the epilogue, I just am to lazy to double check all of the spelling and everything right now. **

**Second, to onelifeonedirection, I tried to make this have a lot of Carlos because I know that you love him, as told to me in more than one review. **

**Lastly, to Science Fantasy 93, I am so sorry that I couldn't review Hot Water this past week! My computer was being screwy and I was really busy, but I loved this most recent chapter as always and I absolutely adored the Jatie dance and how they were all beating up on Jett. If anyone hasn't read Hot Water, go do it. Do it now! It's amazing.**

**Okay folks, that's all for now! Please review!**

**I love you all!**

**Peace. Love. Bigtimerush.**


	15. So, what's new with you?

**Big Time Game Night**

**Hiya! Sorry its been a while. Blame school. Whatevs. I'm over it. Here's chapter 13, aka Jatie and Ellen. I own nothing. As usual.**

**Chapter 13: So, what's new with you?**

(Kendall POV)

Holy crap! I'm gonna be on Ellen in an hour! We just arrived at her studio and now we are being told to dance out onto the stage and hug Ellen, not that I didn't know that already. Then the easy part, outing myself to the world. I can do this, deep breaths is what Logan keeps saying. I nod, and on occasion, breathe. Eventually we are led back to the dressing room to wait for twenty minutes before we go on.

(Logan POV)

Kendall looked like he was about to pass out all through the tour of the studio. I tried to help him relax, but it obviously was not working. As for me, I was excited to go on Ellen. I love the show and she seems ridiculously nice and I just can't wait to have the world know about my relationship. I held Kendall's hand and waited for the show to start.

(Carlos POV)

I was feeling weird, and not the good kind. I was excited to meet Ellen, believe me, but I feel like I have done something severely wrong. All the other three did was fall in love, which I guess I did that too. I mean sure I wasn't planning on being a father right now, but I love Stephanie and this baby and that's all that matters, right? Gosh, in a few minutes, the world would know that I was in love, but they would only know half of it.

(James POV)

I have been in a daze all day. Last night was fucking amazing. The best night of my life. As we were getting led around the studio, all I could think about was Katie. How awesome she was. All five times. It's a miracle that she got out of bed this morning to get here. I love my wife so much, even if she did just elbow me in the ribs.

(Katie POV)

James had this stupid, dopey look on his face as we were getting shown around the studio, so I gave his a elbow to the stomach. He gave me a WTF look and I just shook my head and chuckled. He was probably thinking of last night. It was so amazing. He was so sweet and gentle the first few times. The fifth time is the reason I can't walk properly this morning though. I slipped my arm around James's waist as we waited for them to be called onto the show.

About half an hour later the boys left to get ready to go on stage. I kissed James goodbye and sat on the couch in the dressing room to watch the show on the big plasma screen TV. Suddenly my husband and my brothers started crazily dancing out onto the stage. I giggled a bit and then they all hugged Ellen and sat down. She did a little intro of the band and then turned to Kendall.

"Today each one of these extraordinary boys has something they wanted to share with the world. Let's start with Kendall Knight, leader of BTR, hockey player, caterpillar eyebrows," Ellen started and Kendall blushed. The audience laughed and then she asked the million dollar question, "Whats new with you?"

(Kendall POV)

"What's new with you?" Ellen asked. Oh boy, deep breaths Kendall. I can do this. I mustered up every ounce of my courage and started my speech.

"Well Ellen, I am so glad you asked that," I smiled at her nervously, "I actually have a very huge announcement," she gave me an encouraging smile and I continued, "I'm gay, and I have been going out with Logan for over four years, and now we are engaged."

The audience was silent. Ellen looked shocked for a second and then smiled.

"Well that's amazing! I am so glad that I got to be the first to know! I expect an invite to the wedding," she said in a devious voice. I smiled and nodded.

"Well of course," Logan said all cutesy like and then he grabbed my hand. I squeezed it tight and he squeezed back.

"So, am I correct in assuming that this was your big news too, Logan?" Logan nodded and she continued to speak, "Well then, I guess that we will move onto the next member of the band, James. There has been some speculation about you and a certain Knight sibling are not the only ones with wedding plans," a picture of him and Katie flashed onto the screen between us and Ellen. It was of them at the beach with rings on their fingers. James blushed a bit.

"So, James, what's new with you?" Ellen asked. James cleared his throat.

"Well, actually Ellen, the rumors are somewhat accurate. Katie and I do have plans, but not for a ceremony, just the reception," Ellen's jaw dropped to the ground, "Katie and I eloped and are now married. When Mama Knight found out, she insisted upon having a party for us. Our assistant manager, Kelly, then thought of the great idea for us to have a full out BTR wedding. I really can't wait," he then looked to the camera and said, "Hi Katie baby! I love you!"

"Aw, how cute! A double wedding!" Ellen was cut off by a shy looking Carlos.

"Umm, make that a triple wedding," again Ellen looked shocked.

"A triple wedding? Well, what will the millions of teenage girls do with their fantasies now? So Carlos, I am assuming this was your big news as well, who is the lucky lady?"

"The one and only Miss Stephanie King. She and I have been together for ten months and I love her and I decided to pop the question. When the others got wind of this, we decided to all get married on the same day. From pee-wee hockey to marriage, we do everything together," Carlos said with a grin. We all chuckled and Ellen concluded the segment.

"Well folks, you heard it here first. The boys of BTR all getting married on the same day! I just find this so cute and I can't wait for my invitation!" oh, Ellen and her subtle hints, "Up next, we have an interview with Ryan Gosling and then Maroon 5 is performing! We will be right back after the break!"

We went off air and Ellen turned to us, "I am just so happy for you guys! Kendall, Logan, if anyone gives you guys grief, just call me and I will take care of them."

We all smiled and then gave her a group hug. Then we went back to Katie and the dressing room.

(James POV)

When we got back to the dressing room, my wife was there to greet us.

"You guys were awesome!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks, Katie baby. You ready to head out?" I asked.

"Actually, I was wondering if we could stay for Maroon 5. You know how much I love them! Please, Jamie?" she was using the puppy dog eyes and I couldn't turn them down.

"Of course, Katie baby. You guys wanna stay or head out?" I asked the other guys. Logan looked to Kendall and Carlos.

"I think were gonna leave. Good thing we brought two cars. We will see you guys later at home. Bye!" said Logan.

"Ok, bye," Katie and I said at the same time.

"Wow, you two really are married," said Carlos as they left the room. I turned to my wife and kissed her. I then grabbed her hand and took her backstage to watch Maroon 5. When they came on, Katie's smile got really big. They played Moves Like Jagger and Never Gonna Leave This Bed. I could tell Katie was disappointed that they didn't play She Will Be Loved. I hated to see her sad, so I came up with a plan.

As Maroon 5 came offstage, I distracted Katie and grabbed Adam Levine and pulled him aside. Adam recognized who I was and I very quietly explained about how She Will Be Loved is Katie's favorite song and I asked if he would be willing to sing it to her. He wholeheartedly agreed and told me to consider it a wedding gift. I smiled and called Katie over. She walked over and then she recognized who was standing next to me.

"Holy shit you're Adam Levine!" she exclaimed, "I love your music! It is so amazing!"

He smiled at her. Oh yeah am I a good husband or what? He then started to talk to her, "I am so glad to meet another fan! And your very nice husband over here may have mentioned that She Will Be Loved is your favorite song. Would you like us to sing it for you?"

She was star struck as she nodded. I don't think I have ever seen Katie star struck. Husband of the year award goes to me please. Adam called the band over told them the song and then they started singing. Katie grabbed a hold of me and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered into my ear. I smiled and kissed her forehead as we continued to listen to the song. When it was over I thanked Adam and told him that I hoped he could make it to the wedding. Katie's brain then kicked into high-gear.

"You know Adam, if you ever need a manager, I have some great references. Just call Russell Brand or Justin Timberlake," she then gave her billion dollar smile and batted her eyes. Adam chuckled.

"You know, we will think about it. Is it true that you're the one that fixed Russell Brands party in less than a day?" he asked. Katie nodded and he smiled. He gave us a hug and we thanked him again as he walked away. Katie then turned to me.

"That was amazing Jamie! Thank you so much!"

"Anything for my beautiful bride. Wanna head home now?" she nodded.

With traffic it took us about an hour to get back home. When we got there, we walked into the apartment, only to find Kendall and Logan on opposite ends of the room.

"What's up big brother?" Katie asked suspicion in her voice.

"We have a bet about who will cave into sex first going on," Logan said. I nodded.

"Ten Kendall caves first. You want in Katie baby?" I asked.

"Yeah, ten on Logan. Well, I am bored with this now. Jamie, wanna go to my room?" she asked. She had on her flirty eyes and I was getting rather excited.

"ye-eah," my voice cracked. She smiled and dragged me to her room.

**And done. Sorry there was little Carlos and Kogan, but this was obvi a Jatie chapter. Anyways, I hoped you liked it! I am sorry this took so long to get up! The next chapter will be up in about two weeks because I have a day off of school. But, I have this idea for a Jatie song fic that I might write and put up tomorrow. It is to the song Breathe (2 am) by Anna Nalick. Check out the song. It is kind of old, but it's amazing!**

**Carlos: I love that song!**

**James: Me too!**

**Me: Awesome! Wait, where's Kogan?**

**James: Um, they're still staring at each other across the room.**

**Me: Oh, right. So, anything to say Carlos?**

**Carlos: YEAH! Review! Please! I would like 7:) that would make Hayley happy. Also, if anyone wants to be Hayley's proof reader/beta reader just message her. K thanks!**

**Me: Good job Carlos, you can have a cookie now.**

**Carlos: YAY! Sugar *eye starts to twitch***

**Me: Ok then. So 7 reviews and I will see you in two weeks! Until then,**

**Peace. Love. Bigtimerush.**


	16. Never Have I Ever And The Wedding

**Big Time Game Night**

**Hi! I'm back! I love Music Sounds Better With You! I'm pumped for Elevate! I am so sorry I abandoned all of you! I might get to see the Better With You Tour! Now, on a sadder note, I have noticed a few inconsistencies in this story. For instance, at one point I said Carlos had been with Stephanie for over a year and at other points I said it had been like less than ten months. Basically all of the facts after chapter 11 are accurate. Also, we are going to pretend that there was a few days between the Jatie wedding night and when they were on Ellen. I am sorry for that! Now, here is the next chapter. There will be like two or three after this. And to make up for my absence, this is gonna be super long. Also, I don't own anything as per usual. Also, there is sex in the beginning of this.**

**Chapter 14: Never Have I Ever And The Wedding**

(Katie POV)

James and I had just left Kendall and Logan in the living room when I decided to drag James to my room for a little fun to thank him for getting Adam Levine to sing for me. I love my husband and I want to show him. Once we closed the door, I pulled him down to the bed and we started to make out. Before I knew it, we were naked and about to make love for the sixth time in the last 24 hours.

"Katie baby, are you sure you want to do this now? I mean Kendall and Logan are right outside the door," James asked me.

"Yes I am sure. They need to get used to the fact that we are married and in love. I have wanted this for so long, damn it! Now make love to me!" James didn't hesitate after that. He grabbed a condom and kissed me before entering me. He waited a minute for me to get comfortable before I grinded my hips against his telling him to move. He pounded into me and it felt so fucking good!

"Ugh, James," was the only thing I could say.

"I love you so much Katie baby," James said as he kissed me again. I could feel myself getting closer to the edge. I screamed as I reached my climax. James kept going, grunting as he came. He rode out his orgasm before pulling out and collapsing next to me on the bed. I kissed him and started to fall asleep.

"I love you Jamie," I said right before I snoozed off into dreamland.

(James POV)

"I love you, too," I said as Katie fell asleep. I was so lucky to have her. I decided it would be a good idea to clean up a little before I fell asleep too. I pulled off the condom and was about to throw it away when I noticed a small hole in it. I didn't think much of it. I mean, I read that you can't get pregnant until a week after your first time, or something like that.

I threw away the condom, got up, and threw our clothes in the hamper. I then crawled back into bed and hugged Katie close as I drifted off to sleep with my wife.

(Kendall POV)

I was glaring at Logan when I heard it. Grunts. And moans. Coming from Katie's room. I still wasn't used to James and Katie together, let alone the two of them being married. Logan seemed to notice and came over to me, giving me a hug. I hugged him back and kissed him. I wouldn't cave into sex, but I could still kiss him.

"Can you believe that it's only been a week since we came out?" Logan asked me.

"No. I also can't believe that technically tomorrow night is game night again. Everyone is gonna be here, what do you wanna do?" I asked him.

"We can just play something stupid like never have I ever and then chill and watch a movie. What do you think?"

I smiled, "Sounds good to me babe," I hugged him and then got up from the couch, "I'm gonna make dinner. Macaroni and cheese sound good?"

He nodded and I went to the kitchen. I smiled as I thought of our wedding. I couldn't wait for him to be mine for real.

**TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT NIGHT**

(Carlos POV)

I can't believe it has only been a week since the last game night. That seem like a lifetime ago. Now Katie and James are married, Kendall and Logan are engaged, and Steph and I are starting a family. I am moving into her place tomorrow and the wedding is in two months. I couldn't wait! Now I was heading up to 2J for game night along with Steph, Camille, and Jo. We walked into the apartment and saw the others chilling on the floor.

"We're just gonna play never have I ever and then watch a movie. Sound good?" Logan asked. We all nodded our heads and got into a circle. James and Katie were snuggled together on my left and Kendall and Logan were next to them. Then it was Jo and Camille and then Steph was on my right holding my hand.

"I'll go first," Kendall said, "Never have I ever kissed a girl and liked it." James and I each put a finger down. I didn't think that was fair, I think Kendall just wanted us out. Logan was next.

"Never have I ever had sex with someone of the opposite sex," I think Logan had it out for us, too. Everyone but him and Kendall put down a finger. Jo was next, but she looked like she had something up her sleeve.

"Never have I ever won prank wars," Kendall and Katie looked pissed as they put fingers down. Camille was next.

"Never have I ever met Justin Timberlake," she said this somewhat bitterly. The guys, myself, and Katie all put fingers down.

"You know Cami, if you wanted to meet him all you have to do is ask," Katie said. Camille smiled at this and seemed happier. Stephanie's turn was next.

"Never have I ever won a hockey game," she said. The guys and I all put fingers down. Again, I do not think this is fair, so I came up with payback for my turn.

"Never have I ever thought Zac Efron was hot," all of the girls groaned at this and put fingers down as well as Logan.

"Really Logie?" Kendall asked.

"What, and you haven't? As I recall, YOU were the one who got ME hooked on High School Musical," at this Kendall blushed and put a finger down as well. I giggled and told Katie to take her turn.

"Ok, never have I ever thought that Rory and Jess were a good couple," Katie said.

"HEY! They were adorable together!" James said as he put down a finger along with Jo and Camille. Katie snickered at her husband.

"Fine," James said, "Never have I ever thought that Lorelai and Chris belonged together."

Katie's smile dropped as she scowled at James. "It was a moment of weakness! And in my defense it was before Lorelai and Luke even got together." She put down a finger as well as Steph and Camille.

The game went on like this for a while. Pretty soon James, Kendall, and Katie all had one finger left and it was my turn. I just wanted the game to be over so I said the easiest thing I could in order to get them all out.

"Never have I ever been legally or blood related to Mama Knight," the three of them groaned and put their fingers down. I smirked and then stood up and stretched.

"What movie do you wanna watch?" Katie asked the group.

"How about we have a Harry Potter marathon?" Camille asked. The group all agreed, but then I noticed Steph yawning.

"Baby, you should get some rest. Do you want me to come and stay with you tonight? I can just move in a night early," I was concerned. She nodded, "That would be nice babe, let's go. Night everyone!"

With that we left the apartment. We went to Steph's place and within minutes we were passed out on the bed.

(James POV)

After Carlos and Steph left, we popped in Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone. I was cuddled up with Katie on the couch and was just thinking about her. eight movies and ten bags of popcorn later Camille and Jo left and Kendall and Logan went to bed. I noticed that Katie was asleep on my shoulder so I carried her to our room. I set her down on the bed and gave her a kiss before changing and climbing in with my bride. I fell asleep with a content smile on my face.

**TIME SKIP TWO MONTHS LATER**

(Still James' POV)

Today was the day of the Big Time Rush wedding. Katie and I didn't really have to do anything except show up. Carlos and Kendall on the other hand were freaking out. They kept swearing they were forgetting something or that they would forget their vows or something ridiculous. I, as best man for both of them, had to calm them down enough so that when the preacher came in and told them it was time to get to the alter, they would actually get there. They went into the chapel and I went to wait so I could walk in with Katie since she was maid of honor. Katie ran by me in a rush. I caught up to her and noticed she had a bag from CVS.

"Whoa, Katie baby, whats the rush? And what's in the bag?" I asked. She looked nervous and flustered.

"Oh it's nothing, just some vitamins for Steph and the baby. I'll be back in a few minutes. I just have to get these to her, pee, and then I will be ready," she kissed me on the cheek and ran off. I smiled and waited for her to come back.

A minute later, Steph and Logan were ready to walk down the aisle. All we needed was Katie.

"Oh, Steph, did Katie give you the vitamins she got for you?" I asked. Steph looked confused.

"What are you talking about? Have you been using too much Cuda again James?" she asked.

"But-" I was cut off as Katie came running up to us.

"Ok, I am ready! Let's do this," she was smiling and I was looking at her strange, "What James?" she asked.

"Nothing. Let's go," I put on a fake smile and opened the doors to walk down the aisle. Why would Katie lie to me? That was all I could think about during the wedding. I almost forgot to give the rings to Kendall and Carlos. After that, we all walked back down the aisle and were escorted to a limo that was waiting to take us to the reception hall. Once we got there, the girls went to change into their dresses. The four of us guys went inside and looked around. The hall looked great, but I still couldn't get my mind off of that damn CVS bag. Why would Katie lie? I decided to ask the guys.

"I don't know man," Kendall said, "But you never know with Katie," Carlos nodded in agreement. Logan, however, was looking quietly down at his feet.

"What do you know Logan?" I asked. He looked up at me guiltily.

"Look, this is something you need to talk to Katie about, but I promise, it's nothing bad," he said. Great. That didn't help at all. I would ask her later, but now I wanted to enjoy my wedding reception. I turned around when Katie walked in. She looked beautiful in a dark blue strapless floor length dress. I smiled as she came up to me. I gave her a kiss and a hug and whispered in her ear "We need to talk later."

(Katie POV)

Shit. He didn't figure it out, did he? I sure hope he didn't. Either way I have to talk to him about this tonight.

**Duh Duh Duh... Whats gonna happen? You can find out in the next week or two! So I know this is kind of rushed, but I want to finish this story. I think there will be about two chapters and an epilogue left. Get pumped!**

**Carlos: I CANT WAIT!**

**James: Chill dude. I just hope Katie's alright.**

**Kendall: You guys, I'm married *Giggles like a school girl***

**Logan: We all are Kendall! And the readers will get to find out the outcome of our bet in the next chapter.**

**Kendall: Oh yeah!**

**James: So, we will see you next week sometime!**

**Carlos: BYEEEE**

**James: Also, don't forget to elevate! Six days baby!**

**Me: I AM SO EXCITED! #I'veElevated**

**Until the next time,**

**Peace. Love. Bigtimerush.**


	17. Baby Mania

**Big Time Game Night**

**HAPPY ELEVATE MONTH! I officially declare it Elevate month. I love Elevate. I literally like basically had an orgasm when I listened to it for the first time. It is so fucking good! I am in such a good mood right now cause I am so psyched about Elevate.**

**Now, this is the last chapter before the epilogue. I would like to thank everyone who stuck by me on this story. I love you all! Also, since Elevate came out, you know what that means if you read my other story. JATIE SONG FICS PART TWO! It will be all jatie song fics to all of the songs on Elevate and I will post the first chapter when I post the epilogue chapter to this. So after this some what long AN, in which I said Elevate seven times now, I give you the next chapter.**

**Chapter 15: Baby Mania**

(Logan POV)

I'm married! That is the only thing going through my head as Kendall and I take our first dance as husband and husband. I love him so much! Our song is Who I Am by Nick Jonas. Nick was here and was performing live for us as a wedding gift. He was a really cool dude and I think that him going solo was the smartest thing he could have done. His brothers are fucking weird.

"I love you baby," Kendall whispered in my ear, "and I cannot wait to fuck you into oblivion in approximately two hours."

I turned red and said "I love you too baby."

Neither of us technically won the bet, because neither of us caved into sex. I am not going to lie though. It was hard, no pun intended. There were many times in the last two months when one of us would randomly go to the bathroom for extended periods of time in order to relieve the tension. It would be great to have sex tonight. Though some people are really not mature enough for sex. Like Katie and James for example.

Katie swears that they used a condom every single time when she came to talk to me a week ago. She came in asking if there was any way for a girl to skip two periods in a row without being pregnant. I told her not unless she had some deathly disease or if she was taking any strange medicine. That's when she started bawling saying that she was so stupid and how she should have gone on the pill and how her only symptoms lately were throwing up, having to pee a lot, and not getting her periods. I pulled her into a tight hug and just let her cry.

When she calmed down I told her that she needed to get a test to be sure. I believed that they had used condoms, but after all, they are only 98% effective. I gave her a final hug and assured her that I still loved her no matter what and so would everyone else. She smiled and left the room saying something about going to CVS.

I was shaken out of my thoughts by the song ending. I clapped along with everyone else as Panic! At The Disco stepped up to the stage to play Carlos and Stephanie's first dance song. It's Nine in the Afternoon, another song that I love.

When Kendall and I left the dance floor, we walked around to greet some guests. We saw Ellen and Portia, Jordin Sparks, Selena and Beiber, Taylor Swift, and some other famous people. Finally we walked up to Gustavo and Kelly.

"Congratulations Dogs," Gustavo said somewhat sincerely.

"Thank you Gustavo," I said, "So, we have the next week off for the honeymoon, but I am assuming you want us in the studio first thing when we get back?"

"That's right boys, we have to rehearse for your next few concerts. Nothing big, but still doesn't hurt to practice," Kelly said. We nodded.

"Thanks Kelly," Kendall said, "If we don't see you before we go, thanks for coming and we will see you in a week," he finished with a smile. We waved goodbye and headed over towards the cake. Katie and James were having their first dance right now, somehow James managed to get Maroon 5 to sing She Will Be Loved for them, and then we were all going to cut our cakes, dance a bit, and then head out on our separate honeymoons. I couldn't wait!

_**AWKWARD PAGE BREAK**_

(Stephanie's POV)

We had eaten our red velvet cakes and now we were all dancing to some random mix the DJ had made. I was so excited! I was married to the man of my dreams and I was going to have a baby! That's when I felt it though. A sharp pain in my lower abdomen. I bent over in pain and Carlos was immediately by my side.

"Steph, what's wrong babe? Are you ok, is it the baby? LOGAN get over here!" That's my man.

"What's wrong? Where does it hurt?" Logan came running when he saw me doubled over.

"It's my stomach, it hurts really really bad!" I nearly yelled the last part. I was crying and by now all of the guys, Katie, Jo, Camille, and Mama Knight were surrounding me, all looking to Logan for advice.

"Well," he said, "I'm not sure. It could just be that the baby didn't like the food you gave it, but I don't think that you would be in that much pain if it were just that. I think we need to take you to the ER just in case."

Great. This is just what I needed on my wedding day. I was hurried out front to a car and before I knew it I was on my way to the hospital with the entire wedding party in the car. I just wanted to know what was wrong with my baby.

Ten minutes later I was being lifted on top of four hockey players shoulders and carried into the ER with the girls running behind me. We got up to the front desk and Carlos started yelling at the lady.

"Excuse me I need help! My wife is three months pregnant and is having really bad stomach pain! Can you please got us a doctor?" he asked. The lady behind the counter looked kind and smiled.

"Sure just put her in that wheel chair over there, fill out this paper work, and I will call a doctor to come get you," she said. How kind of her.

"Thank you!" Carlos said as he pulled the wheelchair over while I did the paper work. Two minutes later a doctor came and wheeled me into a room.

"Hello, Mrs. Garcia," Whoa, I was not used to that yet, "I am Dr. Stark, what seems to be the problem?" she asked me.

"Well," I started, "My stomach hurts really bad and I am scared that there is something wrong with the baby."

"Well then, I am going to give you an ultrasound and a blood test, but first, I am afraid that only the father can be in here with you," she concluded. I nodded holding Carlos' hand and waving to everyone else who were filing out of the room. Carlos squeeze my hand trying to reassure me but I was still scared. I just wanted my baby to be ok.

(Katie POV)

This was not ok. Stephanie's gotta be ok, she just has to be. I can't take being up here on the maternity floor. I was so scared of what was happening to me. James and I weren't planning this at all! I couldn't be pregnant. I had picked up a test this morning after talking to Logan last week just to make sure there wasn't some random thing where you could skip two periods in a row without being pregnant. I hadn't taken it yet though. I wanted to do it with James. He deserves the right to know, even if this is a false alarm.

The whole group of us was turning the corner to wait in the waiting room when we passed all of the babies in the nursery. My breath got caught in my throat. Thank god no one noticed. I grabbed James' hand and pulled him away from everyone else.

"Jamie, we need to talk," I started

"Yeah Katie baby. I mean why did you lie to me this morning?" he asked looking genuinely confused. I sighed. I took his arm and pulled him with me into the bathroom. I locked the door before turning back around to face him.

"What's this all about baby?" he asked me. I looked down then opened my purse and pulled out the test. When he saw it he looked shocked.

"You see Jamie, I skipped two periods. The first one I figured was just due to stress or something, but when it happened twice, I got scared," I was starting to sniffle. I was refusing to cry. I already did enough of that this week with Logan, "I got scared, so I asked Logan if it was normal to skip two in a row without being pregnant, and he said no, and I have been freaking out all week, and I finally got the nerve to get the test this morning and I just want you to be here with me and I am really sorry and please don't hate me," I whispered the last part and looked down. Then I felt him lift my chin up.

"Hey, hey, hey Katie baby, shh, don't cry. I could never hate you. I love you. It's ok. We can deal with this, but first we need to see if we actually have anything to deal with. You need to take that test," he said. I sniffed, smiled, nodded, and hugged him.

"Thanks Jamie. I'll be back in a second," I said. I went into a stall, opened the test, and peed on the stick. I came back out, washed my hands, and set the test on the counter.

"And now we wait," I said. I went over to James who pulled me into a hug while he rubbed my back and kissed my head. Three minutes later we walked over to the counter. James picked up the test before I could see it and let out a long breath.

"Ok. We can deal with this. Sure, it wasn't planned, but we can get through this, together," he said rubbing my back. Wow. I am pregnant. With child. Bun in the oven. I held onto James and just lost it. I started crying. He tried to calm me down for five minutes before I finally looked up.

"Your right. We can do this," I said while wiping my eyes, "We will be great parents and this kid will love us almost as much as we love It. And It will have six amazing aunts and uncles, and amazing grandparents, and Carlos and Stephanie's child will be It's best friend."

"See?" James said, "This will all be ok. Now throw out that test and lets go tell everyone, ok?" I looked at him incredulously.

"Tell everyone? Now? Kendall will kill us, not to mention my mother!" I said.

"Look, Logan already knows right?" I nodded and he continued, "Then Kendall is gonna know soon anyways. It's like when we got married, we need to be the first to tell them. We should do it now so it can distract them from whats going on with Stephanie, ok?" he asked. I nodded.

"Ok," I said. I threw out the test and unlocked the bathroom door. I grabbed James' hand and we went to meet up with everyone.

"There you two are! Where did you guys go?" Kendall asked. Everyone else nodded in agreement with his question. I gave him a really big cheesy smile when I answered him.

"Umm, haha, we were just chilling in the bathroom, you know," James nudged my side, "Ugh, fine. I'm pregnant. There, you happy now?" I said the last part to James. Kendall started laughing.

"Your joking, right? Cause we're in the maternity ward?" I shook my head at him and he went from happy to scary in less than a second.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE PREGNANT? YOU'VE ONLY BEEN MARRIED FOR TWO AND A HALF MONTHS!"

Well, he took that better than I expected. There was no hitting or cursing. Yet. James then spoke up for us.

"Kendork! Shut it. I love Katie and this baby and sure it wasn't planned, but we will deal with it, with or without you!" Thank you James.

"Ugh, fine. But I am still not used to this," Kendall said. Logan started rubbing his back.

"I know, sweetie, but you will be eventually. For now, just think of how you are going to be an amazing uncle to Katie's kid," Logan said. Kendall nodded just as Carlos came out to talk to us.

"Hey, Carlos, is she ok?" my mom asked. Carlos smiled.

"Yeah, she will be. She just needs to be on bed rest for a while because of the babies," he said. We all smiled and nodded until Camille spoke up.

"Wait, babies? As in more then one?" she asked. Carlos smiled.

"Yup," he said, "We are having twins. The reason she was in pain was because one twin was pushing funny on the other twin which was pushing funny on her stomach or something like that."

"Congrats buddy!" James said as we all pulled Carlos in for a group hug.

"Now our kid will have two best friends to play with," I said. James smiled at me until he saw Carlos' face. I forgot he didn't know yet.

"Katie, what do you mean by that?" Carlos asked me.

"Surprise?" I said in the form of a question, "I'm pregnant."

He looked at me for a minute before turning to James, punching his shoulder, and looking back at me. "But, you're only 18!" he whined. I giggled at him.

"And I am also married to the man I love," Carlos was still pouting as I said this. I sighed and said, "Think of it this way, you are halfway to having a pee-wee hockey team to coach."

He immediately perked up at this. "Yeah, and if Logan and Kendall adopt three kids, then we would have a whole team!"

"WHAT?" Kendall and Logan asked simultaneously.

"Just think about it guys," Carlos said, "I have to get back to Steph," he walked away leaving Kendall and Logan with incredulous looks on their faces. Logan snapped out of it first.

"I do want kids with you sweetie, but not right now. Maybe in a few years or so we can adopt," Logan said. Kendall nodded in agreement. I chuckled at them. They sat down and soon were followed by everyone else. I sat curled up into James' lap.

"You really think we can do this Jamie?" I asked.

"I know we can Katie baby. We are gonna be great parents," he assured me. I kissed him and snuggled up to him to fall asleep while we waited for Carlos and Steph to be released. I couldn't help but think that this was one of the best days ever.

**So, that's the last chapter before the epilogue. The epilogue will be up in about two weeks or so. Now I forgot to mention this earlier, but I don't own anything. And I know that most of you guessed the pregnant thing. I literally wanted to stop this like five different times and give you a cliffhanger, but then I would think about all of the time I made you wait for chapters and I just want y'all to think of this as a post thanksgiving present. And now a word from the boys:**

**James: Hello all.**

**Carlos: How are you?**

**Logan: Hayley would enjoy it if you gave her your thoughts on the chapter.**

**Kendall: You can either leave her a review or PM her.**

**James: Those who review or PM her will get a cookie.**

**Carlos: Wait, I want a cookie!**

**Logan: Then review!**

**Kendall: It's not that hard, just hit the button at the bottom of the screen.**

**James: It's the blue button right there.**

**Carlos: Thanks! *Hits review button, reviews, and waits two minutes* Where's my cookie Hayley?**

**Me: Um, funny story, haha. Gotta go, bye! *goes into hiding***

**Carlos: I think she lied about the cookies.**

**Logan: You think?**

**Kendall: Ok, moving on. See you soon! Please review!**

**Me: *pops out from hiding* so until next time,**

**Peace. Love. Bigtimerush.**

**PS: Thank you to my amazing beta NessieObsessed. You rock!**


End file.
